Sugar Rush: The Good And Evil Vanellopes
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: A darker version of Vanellope appears in Sugar Rush, and she wants to make Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky part of her own team. Can she be stopped? Sequel to Sugar Rush: The Ultimate Enemy.
1. The Nightmare

**Chapter 1: The Nightmare**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 23rd 2109"_

Vanellope was sleeping soundlessly in her bedroom. The arcade was closed for the day, and she had decided to take a nap.

However, she wasn't sleeping in peace.

In a dream that she was having, Vanellope was standing in a desolate wasteland that was covered in black smoke and fire.

"What is this place?" Vanellope asked in confusion and horror.

Vanellope began to walk around the area, being cautious and alert if anything were to happen. She climbed over a hill, and as soon as she reached the top, she was shocked at what she saw. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe were all laying down on the ground, looking all beat up. Vanellope ran down to them and started to try and wake them up.

"Guys! Guys, wake up! What happened..." Vanellope started to ask.

Vanellope then realized that they were all dead because they had no pulse and their eyes stayed open.

"No, no, this can't be real." Vanellope whispered.

Vanellope then noticed Rancis's body struggle to get up, so she ran to his side.

"Rancis! Rancis, are you okay? What happened?" Vanellope asked frantically.

Vanellope lifted Rancis up so he was leaning on her chest, and she waited for him to respond. Rancis slowly opened his eyes and looked at Vanellope.

"Vanellope... why would you... do this? We were your friends." Rancis asked wearily.

"Do what?" Vanellope asked in confusion.

Rancis then fell unconscious and Vanellope tried to lightly shake him awake.

"Rancis!" Vanellope cried.

Once Vanellope realized that he wasn't going to wake up, she put him back down gently. Vanellope then closed her eyes and started to cry. After a while, Vanellope opened her eyes, but she saw that her friends had disappeared, and all that was left was the ground where they once were. She jumped back in surprise and saw the smoke clear around a sign. Vanellope looked at the sign and gasped.

"Welcome to Sugar Rush!" Vanellope read in shock.

The rest of the smoke cleared, and there was nothing but burned candycane trees and destroyed buildings. This desolate wasteland was Sugar Rush. From behind the sign appeared human shaped robots and soldiers in mechanized robotic suits. Vanellope gasped as the soldiers and robots approached her, but just as she thought that she was done for, a soldier saluted to her.

"Your highness, we have successfully destroyed Sugar Rush, and there are few survivors. Now people will learn to respect the Von Schweetz name, just like you ordered." the soldier reported.

Vanellope's eyes widened.

"No! No, no, no!" Vanellope cried.

The guards and robots disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and Vanellope ran to the top of a hill. She saw all of Sugar Rush destroyed, with robots, ships, and soldiers in giant robot suits patrolling the city. And all of the machines had the symbol 'VVS', which Vanellope knew stood for her name.

Vanellope fell to her knees and screamed up at the sky.

* * *

Vanellope jolted up, screaming and in a sweat as she tried to process the horrible nightmare that she had. She sat up in bed while heavily breathing, and she had one hand over her chest. Just then, Sour Bill kicked open the door and Vanellope jumped back, a little surprised. Sour Bill looked around the room and then at Vanellope.

"What's going on?" Sour Bill asked.

Vanellope scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"I, uh... I had a nightmare." Vanellope replied.

Sour Bill gave Vanellope an 'Are you kidding me' look while Vanellope looked to the side.

"A nightmare?" Sour Bill asked unbelievably

"Yeah." Vanellope replied.

Sour Bill sighed and sat on the foot of Vanellope's bed.

"What was your nightmare about?" Sour Bill asked.

Vanellope explained her whole nightmare to Sour Bill, and once she finished, Sour Bill had a puzzled look.

"Wow. That um... that is a pretty severe nightmare. And your sure that those machines and soldiers belonged to you?" Sour Bill asked.

Vanellope nodded. Sour Bill thought of what to say.

"Well, it was just a nightmare. It's not like that will ever happen. I know you wouldn't do something like that." Sour Bill said.

Vanellope didn't feel satisfied with the response, but she decided to take what she could get.

"Thanks, Sour Bill. That helped." Vanellope said softly.

Sour Bill nodded and walked back downstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Vanellope's office, a computer that was on the desk turned on, and the screen flashed a white light. It then turned red as it made a humming sound. The humming started to change, and it soon sounded more like Vanellope humming.


	2. At The Park

**Chapter 2: At The Park**

After talking to Sour Bill, Vanellope got out of bed and took a shower. She got dressed and then headed down to the kitchen, where she had breakfast. After she was done eating, she went to her office so she could do some work. The computer screen was normal and the humming had stopped, but Vanellope noticed a handprint.

 _"That's weird. I don't remember placing my hand on... ah well, I guess it's not important."_ Vanellope thought.

Just then, the office's phone rang. Vanellope picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" Vanellope asked.

 _"Hey, Vanellope. Do you want to go to the park with the others?"_ Jubileena asked from the other end of the phone.

Vanellope smiled.

"Sure." Vanellope replied.

 _"Okay, I'll see you there."_ Jubileena said.

"Sure, see you then." Vanellope said.

Vanellope hung up and walked out of the office. She made her way into the throne room, where Sour Bill was.

"Sour Bill, I'm off to the park to meet with the gang." Vanellope announced.

Sour Bill nodded.

"Alright, have a good time." Sour Bill said.

Vanellope nodded and left the castle. She got into the Blender and drove to the park, where she saw the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe waiting outside the park gates. She got out of the Blender and walked over to them.

"Hello, Vanellope." the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe greeted.

"Hey, guys. Let's go inside." Vanellope greeted.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe walked into the park, and they headed towards a large fountain that was placed in the middle. Everyone was in a good mood, even when Candlehead did an impression of a turtle on the ground. Even Toxika smirked a little. After a while, Adorabeezle sighed impatiently.

"Ok, Candlehead, get up. People are watching." Adorabeezle said.

Candlehead did as she was told, but she had a massive grin. After a few more minutes, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe brought ice cream, and they sat on the grass and talked.

"So, how was the comedy film you guys saw last night?" Vanellope asked.

Candlehead giggled.

"It was so funny." Candlehead replied.

Taffyta frowned.

"It was boring." Taffyta replied.

"Yeah, it wasn't funny at all." Sticky added.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe said similar things.

"Oh well. Anyway, I've been doing some work on the computer. There was one time that I recorded my voice, but it somehow did not work and the computer shut down instantly. It was strange." Vanellope said, watching their faces to see if they were interested or not.

"Power-cut maybe." Nougetsia suggested.

"Or maybe you pressed a wrong button." Swizzle suggested.

"It's possible that I could have done that, but then a couple of seconds later, the screen flashed red. It didn't look natural. It must be a technological error or something." Vanellope said.

"How long ago was this?" Rancis asked.

"The day after we fought Dan." Vanellope replied.

Candlehead looked up at the sky.

" Guys, I think we should go. It's getting late." Candlehead said.

Everyone agreed and they headed back to their homes. Candlehead offered to come in with Vanellope to have a look at the computer.

"What do you know about computers?" Torvald asked in confusion.

"She just wants a look, Torvald. It's fine with me." Vanellope replied.

Vanellope and Candlehead entered the castle, and the two of them went into the office. The computer screen looked normal, and there weren't any bright lights or sounds.

"Oh yeah, and I noticed a handprint on it." Vanellope said.

Candlehead touched the computer screen with her hand. No handprint came up on the screen. She and Vanellope then checked the computer over. The wires were connected properly, and everything looked fine. Vanellope sighed and turned to leave.

"Come on, Candlehead, let's go back." Vanellope said.

Vanellope left the office.

"Coming, Vanellope." Candlehead called out.

Candlehead started to leave, but just before she was about to exit the office, she heard a faint whisper.

"Candlehead." the voice whispered.

Candlehead froze. The voice sounded like... Vanellope. Candlehead glanced back, but she didn't see anyone. She shook her head and then left the office. It became quiet... well, except for the sound of cruel laughter... Vanellope's cruel laughter.


	3. Computer Problems

**Chapter 3: Computer Problems**

"Hello, Candlehead. How have you been?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

P.I.X.A.L.'s warm voice made Candlehead smile, despite her feeling kind of eerie after hearing someone call her name back in the office.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Candlehead replied.

Candlehead then waved goodbye and made her way out of the castle. However, once outside, she waited until she saw all of the lights in the castle turn off. She flew up to the office's balcony and then pressed her ear up against the door. She heard more of the humming noise and then laughter.

"It sounds like... but it couldn't be could it." Candlehead whispered in shock. She then asked "Hello?".

After Candlehead asked that, she heard no more noise. The humming and laughing had stopped.

 _"Oh man, this is creepy stuff. I should tell Kandle. The others would never believe me."_ Candlehead thought.

Candlehead ran to her house and made sure that night that her laptop stayed out of her room.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 24th 2109"_

The next day, Vanellope woke up and heard Candlehead and Kandle at her bedroom door. She got up, walked over to the door, opened it, and looked at Candlehead and Kandle.

"Hey, guys. What is it?" Vanellope asked.

"We have something important to tell you. But, why don't we tell you in your office?" Candlehead asked.

Vanellope nodded, and she, Candlehead, and Kandle walked into the office. Vanellope sat behind her desk, while Candlehead and Kandle sat in front of the desk. Vanellope didn't know what was so urgent, and why Candlehead and Kandle looked nervous. Nobody spoke. Vanellope noticed both of them looking at the computer with fear in their eyes.

"Okay, what is it?" Vanellope asked.

"Okay, it's that computer, and it is weird. I told Kandle in the morning about what happened and he thought it was weird too. It sounds like you! It's laughing and humming all the time when you are not here, or when it thinks nobody is there, and it keeps flashing." Candlehead replied with panic in her voice.

Vanellope rolled her eyes.

"Candlehead, I told you yesterday at the park that it's like a technological error or something. And the laughing must have been in your head." Vanellope said in disbelief.

Candlehead looked at the computer.

"That computer is evil, I tell you." Candlehead whispered.

Vanellope and Kandle started laughing. Candlehead glared at them.

"When I left your office yesterday, I heard you call my name, but you were already upstairs and it was coming from the computer." Candlehead said angrily.

Vanellope looked at Candlehead like she needed help.

"Look, Candlehead, I know that there are a lot of alternate universes and evil counterparts, but there's nothing to worry about." Vanellope said.

Vanellope turned to leave the office, and Kandle followed her. After they left, they bumped into the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe, who had entered the castle to visit.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Vanellope asked.

"We just decided to visit. How are you doing?" Jubileena asked.

Vanellope told everyone exactly what Candlehead had said, and they started laughing. Kandle glared at them.

"Stop being so mean. For the record, I had no doubt in believing Candlehead. There was nothing but panic in her voice and truth in her eyes when she told me, so you guys should learn to appreciate her more." Kandle said angrily.

Kandle then turned around and stormed out of the castle. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe all looked shocked at his abrupt departure.

"Maybe we were a little... mean." Candi said, looking guilty.

Everyone else nodded, but Vanellope was still smirking.

"Look, guys, I know we were. But to be honest, I have never heard anything so ridiculous." Vanellope said. She then sighed and said "But... maybe we should apologize. Candlehead is our friend.".

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the office, Candlehead looked at the computer with disgust. Vanellope and Kandle had left, and she knew that they would never believe her. Candlehead turned to leave, but then she heard the voice again.

"Candlehead." the voice whispered.

Candlehead looked at the computer.

"What are you? What do you want?" Candlehead asked.

The computer screen turned red again, but in a second, a webcam came up. Vanellope looked back at her, but the only thing was that she looked different. Vanellope's hair was rearranged in a messy half up half down ponytail, her brown eyes looked darker, and she wore black lipstick and dark makeup. Instead of the outfit that she normally wore, she wore an elegant black dress that included a black spiky lace collar, a small black cape, and black elbow-length gloves.

"Candlehead, it's me. Help me, that other girl is an imposter." Vanellope replied.

"What if your the imposter? Your the one with the evil laugh! And besides, you don't even look like Vanellope." Candlehead asked angrily.

Vanellope rolled her eyes.

"Evil laugh? What are you talking about, Candles? And I chose to update my look because I could." Vanellope asked. She then shook her head and said "Listen, we don't have much time. Touch the screen and I can come out and we can fight this imposter.".

Candlehead asked her questions about everything that had happened after Sugar Rush got plugged in, and Vanellope answered every one of them correctly. Candlehead became confused, and she didn't know what to do. She hesitated before starting to hold out her hand in order to touch the screen.


	4. Dark Vanellope

**Chapter 4: Dark Vanellope**

Just then, Taffyta showed up.

"Candlehead, what are you doing?" Taffyta asked.

Vanellope looked impatient.

"No, Candlehead, don't listen to her. Come on." Vanellope urged.

At that moment, Taffyta rushed in. Candlehead smirked and pointed at the screen, and she turned her head to Taffyta.

"Now do you believe me?" Candlehead asked.

Taffyta looked at the computer and rolled her eyes. Candlehead turned to the computer screen and saw that it was perfectly normal. She frowned and shook her head.

"No, watch this." Candlehead said.

Candlehead ran over to the computer screen and put her hand flat out on the screen. For a moment, all was fine. But then, Candlehead felt a weird tingling sensation, and before she knew it, she was sucked into the computer.

"CANDLEHEAD!" Taffyta screamed.

In Candlehead's place stood the darker Vanellope, who smirked at Taffyta.

"Your turn." Dark Vanellope said.

Dark Vanellope grabbed Taffyta's hand and started to push her over to the computer.

"NO, LET ME GO!" Taffyta yelled.

Taffyta tried her best to make Dark Vanellope let go of her arm, but she was surprisingly strong. Dark Vanellope laughed as she placed Taffyta's hand flat out on the screen and she went inside. Dark Vanellope smirked as she watched the computer screen turn on, Taffyta and Candlehead both appearing on the screen.

"Finally! I was starting to get bored, but I always knew that dork Candlehead would be the first. Shame really, you guys don't seem to appreciate her. Oh, and by the way, nobody can hear you. You are trapped until I find a way to get all of you in there. Unfortunately, my counterpart is here, so I'll have to stay hidden or drive her away somewhere. We'll work something out, right guys?" Dark Vanellope asked. She then faked a shocked expression and put a hand to her mouth, and she said "Oh yeah, and one more thing that I forgot to mention. When someone looks at this computer, all they will see is a blank computer screen.".

Taffyta and Candlehead looked frightened. Dark Vanellope smiled and left the office. Once she was gone, Taffyta turned to Candlehead.

"Candlehead, I am so sorry." Taffyta said.

Candlehed felt like sobbing.

"She's right though. I wish you guys appreciated me a bit more. I always feel like such a nuisance. Kandle has probably been the most understanding, but none of you believed me. Don't get me wrong, I know it sounded silly, but I feel like the team doesn't listen." Candlehead said sadly.

Taffyta took in what Candlehead was saying. She could see hurt and pain in her eyes, very different to the jolly, bumbling Candlehead that she thought she knew. Taffyta embraced Candlehead in a hug and patted her back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kandle reached his house and entered it. He had never felt so angry like he did in the castle.

"Serves them right." Kandle said aloud.

It was no good for a person's confidence to be shunned all the time. He decided to call Candlehead, but there was no answer.

 _"She's probably too upset."_ Kandle thought.

Just then, Kandle heard a knock on the door. He opened it and saw the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe standing outside.

"Hey, Kandle. Listen, we did not mean to hurt you or Candlehead. We can't seem to find her or Taffyta anywhere. We do appreciate her, you know that." Snowanna said, looking upset.

"We care about the both of you, and nobody can change that." Candace said.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe said similar things. Kandle knew that they were being sincere, and he sighed.

"Maybe I exaggerated a bit. I just don't like to see one person being ganged up on, and all of you tend to gang up on her. I feel like I am the only one who listens to her." Kandle said.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe looked hurt. How could he think that? They knew he was the closest to Candlehead, but the others still cared about her. Sure, they admitted they nit-picked a bit, but they never meant any harm.

"Wer're sorry." The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe said in unison.

Kandle nodded.

"Okay, I believe you guys." Kandle said.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe then left. Once they were gone, Kandle smiled to himself.

 _"They aren't bad people at all."_ Kandle thought.

* * *

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe left Kandle's house, and they each returned to their houses. Ten minutes later, at the Mint sisters house, Sticky heard a knock on the door. It was Dark Vanellope, but Sticky thought that she was Vanellope. She was surprised to see Dark Vanellope's outfit, but because she thought it was Vanellope, she decided not to ask her about the outfit.

"Hey, Sticky. Are you okay?" Dark Vanellope asked.

Sticky nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sticky replied.

Dark Vanellope nodded.

"Alright, can you come to the castle tomorrow? I want to show you something." Dark Vanellope asked.

Sticky thought about it, and then she nodded.

"Sure." Sticky replied.

Dark Vanellope smiled.

"Okay, great. I'll see you tomorrow." Dark Vanellope said.

Dark Vanellope walked away and Sticky shut the door. As soon as Sticky had shut the door, Dark Vanellope laughed.


	5. Dark Vanellope And Sour Bill

**Chapter 5: Dark Vanellope And Sour Bill**

"Vanellope?" Sticky asked.

Sticky opened the door again, but she saw nobody outside.

 _"Strange. I could have sworn I heard her laughing. Oh well."_ Sticky thought.

Sticky closed the door, walked into her bedroom, and laid on her bed, feeling sleepy. She slowly went to sleep, hoping that the next day was going to be a good day.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 25th 2109"_

The next day, the arcade was closed because Litwak was taking a vacation for the whole week, so everyone in the arcade was free to do whatever they wanted.

In Sugar Rush, Vanellope got up, got dressed, and made her way to the throne room, where Sour Bill was.

"Sour Bill, I'm taking a drive. I'll be back in a while." Vanellope announced.

Sour Bill said goodbye, and Vanellope left. Once she was gone, Sour Bill decided to walk around the castle. However, as he reached Vanellope's office, he bumped into Dark Vanellope. He was confused as to why Dark Vanellope was dressed like she was, since he also thought she was Vanellope, but he decided not to ask.

"Hello, Vanellope. I thought you were taking a walk." Sour Bill said in confusion.

Dark Vanellope grinned.

"Oh, I was. I just forgot something." Dark Vanellope explained.

Sour Bill noticed something not quite right with Dark Vanellope.

 _"Maybe she's just tired."_ Sour Bill thought.

Dark Vanellope walked over to the computer.

"Sour Bill, could you come over here for a minute?" Dark Vanellope asked.

Sour Bill approached Dark Vanellope.

"What is it?" Sour Bill asked.

Dark Vanellope put her hand on the computer's monitor.

"It feels like it is burning up. Touch the screen." Dark Vanellope replied.

Sour Bill touched the monitor instead.

"NO, THE SCREEN!" Dark Vanellope yelled angrily.

Sour Bill looked at Dark Vanellope strangely. Dark Vanellope chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, I've just been getting stressed with it." Dark Vanellope said.

"Okay, but there is no need to shout at me like that, Vanellope." Sour Bill said, surprised at his president's tone.

"I'm sorry." Dark Vanellope said.

Sour Bill left the office. As soon as he was gone, Dark Vanellope tapped the computer screen twice with her thumb. Taffyta and Candlehead appeared, looking relieved.

"I nearly had him… oh well, I don't need him anyway. As long as I put two more members of your team in, I can have my team back." Dark Vanellope said.

Taffyta stared at Dark Vanellope in confusion.

"What do you mean… back? What did you do?" Taffyta asked.

Dark Vanellope smiled.

"They disobeyed, and I am not having any of that." Dark Vanellope replied.

"What makes you think we'll obey?" Taffyta asked angrily.

"Oh, you will. I can gain access to any computer and I can put people in dimensions that you would not even dream of." Dark Vanellope replied.

Dark Vanellope pressed the screen two times with her finger and the computer screen went blank again.

 _"Now to get two more people."_ Dark Vanellope thought.

Dark Vanellope left the office and went to Vanellope's bedroom. At that moment, Sticky entered the castle. Sour Bill greeted her, but he didn't look too happy.

"Be careful, Vanellope is in a bad mood." Sour Bill said.

 _"Odd. She seemed fine yesterday."_ Sticky thought.

Sticky made her way to Vanellope's bedroom, where she saw Dark Vanellope sitting on the bed.

"Hi, Sticky. Are you okay?" Dark Vanellope asked.

Sticky was surprised at how friendly Dark Vanellope's tone was, despite Sour Bill saying that she was in a bad mood.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Vanellope. Are you okay?" Sticky asked.

"I've never been better. Do you want to come to the office with me?" Dark Vanellope asked.

Sticky took a step back.

"Why are you so eager to keep going to your office?" Sticky asked.

Dark Vanellope placed a hand on her forehead.

"You know what, your right. We do keep going in there. I'm just a bit worried about my computer at the moment." Dark Vanellope replied.

Dark Vanellope stood up and looked outside the window. She gasped and turned back to Sticky.

"I'll be back in a second." Dark Vanellope said.

Dark Vanellope rushed downstairs, and unknown to anyone, she went out the castle's back door. Once Dark Vanellope had went out the back door, Sticky heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She poked her head out the door and gasped. Vanellope had returned from her drive, and she was now making her way to her bedroom.

"Vanellope?" Sticky asked.

Vanellope smiled.

"Hey, Sticky, your early. The rest of the gang should be here soon." Vanellope greeted.

 _"What did she mean by early? She only left a couple of seconds ago."_ Sticky wondered.

Sticky shook her head and started talking to Vanellope while the two of them waited for the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe to show up, so they could all hang out.


	6. A New Problem

**Chapter 6: A New Problem**

Everyone except Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead eventually arrived at the castle. They hung out, but Sticky left early after Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead refused to show up. She tried calling them, but their phones were off. After a while, Sticky got through to Rancis, who had fallen ill the previous night.

"Well, you could have called me, Rancis. Me and the others were waiting for you, Taffyta, and Candlehead at the castle." Sticky said angrily.

Rancis apologized straight away and Sticky forgave him. She ended the call and decided to go over to Candlehead's house in order to see how she was feeling because she had not seen Candlehead since the previous night. However, instead of finding Candlehead at the house, she found Kandle. Kandle told Sticky that he hadn't seen Candlehead return to her house since the other day, and he said that he thought that she was out with her, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe. Sticky began to get worried and she tried calling Taffyta again, but she got no answer. She decided to head over to Rancis and Creamy's house.

 _"I know he's not feeling well, but I'm really worried."_ Sticky thought.

Sticky rang the doorbell to the house. Rancis opened the door, and Sticky looked at him sadly. She could tell that Rancis was not well because he was very pale and looked like he had just thrown up. He looked happy, but also surprised to see her.

"Hey, Sticky." Rancis greeted.

"I'm really sorry to disturb you, Rancis. I can see that you aren't well, but I am very worried about all of our friends. For one thing, Taffyta and Candlehead have not been answering my calls, and Kandle told me that Candlehead has not been seen since yesterday. I don't know what to do. Vanellope has been acting strange. Last night, she appeared a couple of minutes after me, Minty, and Torvald went back home." Sticky explained.

Rancis raised an eyebrow.

"But, she couldn't have been at your house. She was with me the whole time. I don't know about Taffyta and Candlehead either." Rancis said.

"Let's go see Vanellope later at the castle. I'll call her." Sticky said.

Sticky walked away to do so, and then she came back a couple of minutes later.

"Vanellope agreed to speak to us both tomorrow evening, if you are up to it." Sticky announced.

Rancis nodded.

"I should be okay. I'll see you tomorrow evening at the castle." Rancis said.

Sticky nodded, said goodbye, and then left the house. As she walked away, she pondered what Rancis had said.

 _"Rancis was with Vanellope the whole time? Maybe he's not thinking clearly right now."_ Sticky thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rancis was just about to go to bed when his cellphone rang. He picked it up, answered it, and heard Vanellope's voice.

 _"Rancis, help me! I am in my office! Something's wrong! Come quickly!"_ Vanellope said frantically.

Vanellope sounded like she was in trouble. Immediately, Rancis headed off. He shrugged off nausea that was coming and quickly made it to the castle. He made his way into the office, where Dark Vanellope was waiting for him.

"Rancis, something is wrong with the computer. Help me!" Dark Vanellope pleaded.

Rancis looked confused and stood next to the computer. Suddenly, Dark Vanellope shot out, grabbed Rancis's hand, and placed it on the computer screen. Before Rancis could speak, he was sucked into the screen and came face to face with Taffyta and Candlehead.

"Taffyta? Candlehead?" Rancis asked in confusion.

Rancis turned around and saw Dark Vanellope laughing from outside the computer screen.

"Only one left." Dark Vanellope said.

Dark Vanellope smirked as Rancis's disbelief washed over him like a cold shower. He got chills as she spoke.

"Just one more of you guys and we can all be together again." Dark Vanellope said.

Dark Vanellope then walked out of the office.

"Wait!" Rancis shouted.

Taffyta placed a hand on Rancis's shoulder.

"It's no use. That isn't our Vanellope. I think we're in an alternate dimension." Taffyta said.

Rancis sighed.

"Guys, I am so sorry." Rancis said.

Candlehead gave Rancis a soothing hug, and then she looked at Taffyta.

"She's right. Only one more person is left." Candlehead said nervously.


	7. Vanellope And PIXAL

**Chapter 7: Vanellope And P.I.X.A.L.**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 26th 2109"_

Sticky woke up the following morning, remembering the previous night's events. She was looking forward to the evening so she could speak to Vanellope at the castle. However, she felt groggy and tired.

 _"Maybe a nap will help."_ Sticky thought.

Sticky fell back asleep. After a while, she woke up again and saw that the time was 2:30 PM. She got up, got dressed into her usual outfit, and then went downstairs. However, she walked down the stairs to find an empty house. Looking at the whiteboard in the kitchen, she found a note from Minty and Torvald.

 _"We're visiting everyone in Agrabah. We'll be back by five. Love you."_ the note read.

Sticky nodded to herself and decided to fix herself some lunch. She opened the cupboard and started making a sandwich. However, as soon as she was about to spread the bread with peanut butter, she heard a knock on the front door. Sticky walked over to get it and looked through the peephole. It was Dark Vanellope. Sticky opened the door.

"Hello, Vanellope. Are you okay? We're still meeting at the castle this evening, right?" Sticky asked.

Sticky looked at her hopefully. Dark Vanellope smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Sticky. I wouldn't miss a chat." Dark Vanellope replied.

Sticky told Dark Vanellope that Rancis was coming and that she still didn't know the whereabouts of Taffyta and Candlehead.

"I'm sure they'll show up eventually. But anyway, I'll see you and Rancis at seven. I was just knocking to remind you to come over, actually." Dark Vanellope said.

Dark Vanellope waved and then left. Sticky watched her leave before going back inside. She made her sandwich and ate it outside. Once she was done, she called Rancis in order to remind him to come over to the castle at seven, but after ringing him twice and getting no answer, she hung up and waited until later.

 _"Maybe he's in bed. He's not feeling good, after all."_ Sticky thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vanellope was already up, and she had decided to take a walk in Sugar Town. It was a beautiful sunny day, and she could feel the sun's rays beating down on her. She looked across the street and could have sworn that she saw someone who looked... just like her. In a flash, the person was gone. Vanellope shook her head and chuckled.

"Maybe it's my double." Vanellope muttered.

Vanellope continued walking. Eventually, she ended her walk and returned to the castle, where she was greeted by P.I.X.A.L. (who, after arriving with Swizzle after becoming a real girl had been allowed to stay at the castle).

"Hey, Vanellope. Listen, I thought we could eat lunch together." P.I.X.A.L. said.

P.I.X.A.L. had already prepared lunch, so Vanellope agreed, and the two of them sat at the dining room table to eat. As they ate, P.I.X.A.L. looked at Vanellope.

"How about the two of us and Sour Bill go out somewhere tonight?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

Vanellope agreed, and she called for Sour Bill. She told him about what she and P.I.X.A.L. had decided, and Sour Bill agreed to go with them. Vanellope, P.I.X.A.L., and Sour Bill decided on where they wanted to go, and they eventually agreed to go to Harryhausen's in Monstropolis. However, unknown to them, Dark Vanellope had planted a device under the dining room table, allowing her to hear what they were saying.

* * *

In the evening, Sticky said goodbye to Minty and Torvald, who had returned from Agrabah, and then she left the house. Rancis was still not picking up and she finally had it.

 _"If it's just me and Vanellope, then at least I can get plenty of information about what has been happening lately."_ Sticky thought.

Sticky made her way to the castle. When she finally arrived, she was surprised to see that the lights were out. It didn't look like anybody was in. She attempted to call Vanellope, but before she could, the doors opened. It was Dark Vanellope, who let Sticky in. Sticky sat down on a couch in the living room and looked at Dark Vanellope.

"Where's Sour Bill and P.I.X.A.L.?" Sticky asked.

Dark Vanellope smiled.

"Oh, they had to go out somewhere." Dark Vanellope replied.

Sticky nodded.

"I wonder where the others are." Sticky said.

Sticky started texting on her phone. But as she did, Dark Vanellope grabbed her phone and ran upstairs, laughing with each step.

"Come on, Vanellope! Give me my phone!" Sticky ordered.

Sticky followed Dark Vanellope upstairs. The hallway and rooms were dark, and she nearly tripped up.

"You will never find it." Dark Vanellope's voice said smugly.

Sticky heard Dark Vanellope's voice and followed it. After a few seconds, she saw Dark Vanellope's outline.

"Vanellope, come on." Sticky said.

"Nope. You'll have to find it." Dark Vanellope said smugly.

Dark Vanellope ran to the office, with Sticky running behind her.


	8. Dark Vanellope And Sticky

**Chapter 8: Dark Vanellope And Sticky**

 _"Location: Monstropolis, The World Of Disney, January 26th 2109"_

Meanwhile, Vanellope, Sour Bill, and P.I.X.A.L. were at Harryhausen's in Monstropolis (the food there was edible to everyone, even non-monsters).

"This Flab cake tastes delicious." P.I.X.A.L. said.

Vanellope nodded.

"Your right, P.I.X.A.L." Vanellope said.

Vanellope ate a mouthful of Carrion katsu. She then took a drink of Sake and grinned, showing a bit of her food in her teeth. P.I.X.A.L. and Sour Bill laughed, and so did Vanellope, thinking that they were just happy. P.I.X.A.L. smiled, pulled out a pocket sized mirror, and showed her.

"Oh man." Vanellope said.

Vanellope went to the bathroom so she could get it out. She succeeded, but after doing so, she looked at the calls on her cell phone and saw that she had missed calls from Sticky.

 _"She'll have to wait. Nobody is spoiling this with any bad news."_ Vanellope thought.

Vanellope knew that she sounded selfish, but she didn't want to spoil the evening with her friends. She went back to her, Sour Bill, and P.I.X.A.L.'s table, and she sat down.

"Is everything okay, Vanellope?" Sour Bill asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Vanellope nodded.

"I'm fine, Sour Bill." Vanellope replied.

Vanellope ate a mouthful of her food, feeling slightly guilty.

 _"I'm sure it's nothing."_ Vanellope thought.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 26th 2109"_

Back at the castle, Sticky made her way into the office.

"Come on, Vanellope, this isn't funny." Sticky said angrily.

Sticky turned the office light on, but she didn't see Dark Vanellope.

"Where are you hiding?" Sticky asked.

Sticky stood near the door, feeling a little uneasy. Suddenly, Dark Vanellope jumped out from under a table, making Sticky jump. Dark Vanellope laughed.

"I scared you, didn't I?" Dark Vanellope asked.

Sticky laughed with her, but her laughter was shrill because she felt nervous. Dark Vanellope smiled and sat in front of the computer.

"Come over here." Dark Vanellope ordered.

Dark Vanellope gestured to a chair that she had put next to her chair. Sticky walked over and sat down.

"So, what are you doing on your computer?" Sticky asked.

Dark Vanellope turned the computer on and waited for it to load.

"Oh, just the usual stuff." Dark Vanellope replied.

Sticky then asked the whereabouts of Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead, while Dark Vanellope typed.

"Yeah, I don't know. Strange, isn't it?" Dark Vanellope asked. She then swiveled her chair around to face Sticky, and she said "Still, I'm sure that you will see them soon.".

Dark Vanellope turned back to the computer, grinning.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the computer, Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead gasped upon seeing Sticky with Dark Vanellope.

"Oh no, she has Sticky." Taffyta said nervously. She then banged on the screen and shouted "Sticky, that is Vanellope from an alternate dimension! She trapped us in here!".

"Don't touch the screen!" Rancis and Candlehead shouted.

* * *

Back in the office, Ralph showed up because he decided to visit, and he made himself aware by entering the office, making Sticky and Dark Vanellope jump.

"Hello, guys." Ralph greeted.

Dark Vanellope frowned.

"Oh... hello, Ralph." Dark Vanellope greeted in a bored tone.

Sticky stared at Dark Vanellope in surprise.

"Vanellope, Ralph is your friend." Sticky said.

 _"Yeah, but he'll ruin everything! I already have my own Ralph in my dimension, and he's an awesome destructive machine that only does what I tell him."_ Dark Vanellope thought.

Dark Vanellope smiled at Ralph.

"Ralph, can you can go and make a snack for me and Sticky?" Dark Vanellope asked.

Ralph nodded and exited the office. Once he was gone, Dark Vanellope turned back to Sticky and reached out her hand.

"Now Sticky, give me your hand." Dark Vanellope ordered.


	9. Sticky's Capture

**Chapter 9: Sticky's Capture**

Sticky looked at Dark Vanellope in confusion.

"Why?" Sticky asked.

"Because I want to give you a big hug." Dark Vanellope replied.

Sticky didn't feel right. She looked at the computer before looking back at Dark Vanellope. She then decided to do as she was asked and hugged Dark Vanellope. However, as Sticky started to let go of Dark Vanellope, she grabbed her hand. Sticky tried to pull away, but Dark Vanellope wouldn't let her hand out of her tight grip.

"Okay, Vanellope, you can let go now." Sticky said.

Dark Vanellope smirked.

"Oh no, you are the last one, and I am not letting you go." Dark Vanellope said.

Dark Vanellope quickly placed Sticky's hand on the screen and laughed. Sticky suddenly felt herself being sucked into the computer.

"NO!" Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead shouted.

After a few seconds, Sticky appeared next to them.

"Guys, where am I?" Sticky asked.

From outside the screen, Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky could see Dark Vanellope clutching her sides because she was laughing so much.

"YES, I FINALLY GOT ALL OF YOU!" Dark Vanellope shouted happily. She then calmed down and said "I'll be joining you shortly, but first I have to make sure that you guys can't ever get out. I'll be right back. I just have to get some tools to modify this computer so that my world turns off from your's.".

Dark Vanellope walked out of the office. In the computer, Rancis shivered because he was still feeling ill.

"Well, that's it then. She's won." Rancis said sadly.

"So this is where you guys have been all this time?" Sticky asked in shock. She then said "I wonder where the real Vanellope is.".

Sticky tried calling Vanellope again, but she got no answer. She then burst into tears.

"Guys, I am so sorry." Sticky said.

Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead hugged Sticky.

"Everyone is going to be okay." Candlehead said reassuringly.

"As long as we stick together." Rancis added.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dark Vanellope had made her way to Adorabeezle and Nougetsia's house, and she had managed to get into Adorabeezle's lab without alerting her or Nougetsia. She gathered as many tools as possible.

 _"Great, I need these. I have to finish this before my counterpart gets back."_ Dark Vanellope thought.

Dark Vanellope grabbed the tools and suddenly disappeared in a cloud of dark gray smoke. She reappeared in front of the castle, walked inside, and made her way to the office.

"I'm back." Dark Vanellope said in a sing-song fashion. She then noticed Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky's expressions, and she asked "Aw, guys, why so glum? We'll have plenty of fun times together with me as your new leader.".

Taffyta glared at Dark Vanellope.

"What did you do with our counterparts?" Taffyta asked.

Dark Vanellope sighed.

"They all disobeyed me. Nobody listened to me anymore. I never lose because I will always get what I want. Your all mine now and you listen to me. We can be a team again, and nobody will stand in our way. If anybody causes me any problems, I will just get rid of you and travel to another alternate dimension using computers. As you can see, I can manipulate technology and use it to my advantage, so I can go anywhere at any time. Now be quiet, I need to get on with this." Dark Vanellope replied.

Dark Vanellope began messing with wires that were at the back of the computer.

 _"Vanellope, please be back soon."_ Sticky thought.

* * *

 _"Location: Monstropolis, The World Of Disney, January 26th 2109"_

Back in Monstropolis, Vanellope and Sour Bill were waiting for the bill. P.I.X.A.L. had already left, but Vanellope and Sour Bill decided to stay. They paid for their meal, opened a portal to the arcade, and then stepped through it.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 26th 2109"_

Vanellope and Sour Bill found themselves in Game Central Station, and they started heading towards the Sugar Rush game portal. However, as they walked, Vanellope remembered Sticky's missed calls and put a hand to her mouth. She tried calling Sticky, but she didn't get an answer.

 _"Oh no, her phone is off. I guess I'll just have to go to her house tomorrow to see if everything is okay and apologize to her for not answering."_ Vanellope thought.

Vanellope put her cell phone away and continued walking with Sour Bill.

* * *

Back in Sugar Rush, Ralph entered the office with some snacks.

"Vanellope, I have provided you with some snacks." Ralph said.

Dark Vanellope was still working on the computer's wires, and she didn't look up at him.

"Alright, put it over there." Vanellope ordered.

Ralph looked around.

"Where's Sticky?" Ralph asked.

Dark Vanellope quickly thought of an excuse.

"She's in the bathroom." Dark Vanellope replied.

Ralph nodded, left the tray of snacks on the table, and started making his way to the door. Dark Vanellope chuckled.

"What an idiot." Dark Vanellope muttered.


	10. Vanellope's Suspicions

**Chapter 10: Vanellope's Suspicions**

Ralph turned around.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Ralph said.

Dark Vanellope looked nervous. She didn't expect Ralph to have heard her.

"Err, kidding, Stinkbrain. I'm just kidding." Dark Vanellope said.

Dark Vanellope smiled and turned around. As soon as Ralph left, the smile faded and she made sure that Ralph left before turning to the computer.

"That was close." Dark Vanellope whispered.

* * *

Inside the computer, Sticky was speaking to Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead.

"Well, our only hope is if the real Vanellope can get us out of here. Maybe one of the others will tell her." Sticky said.

Rancis sighed.

"I hope so, otherwise we will have no choice but to follow her if she has an evil Ralph. She could kill us." Rancis said. He shivered at the thought and then said "I have to admit, I am afraid for our future if the plan works.".

Candlehead nodded, but Taffyta frowned.

"It will never work. Sticky is right. We have to think positive and wait and see." Taffyta said.

Meanwhile, Vanellope and Sour Bill arrived back at the castle and went inside.

It's chilly out there. I'll get some hot chocolate ready." Sour Bill said.

"Mmm… sounds good, Sour Bill." Vanellope said.

Sour Bill walked into the kitchen so he could make the hot chocolate. As he did, Vanellope went upstairs to her bedroom so she could call Sticky. She didn't get an answer.

 _"Why don't she pick up her phone?"_ Vanellope wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sour Bill wanted to add some gummy bears to his hot chocolate and he walked into Vanellope's office, where there was a candy dispenser that she kept. After getting a packet of gummy bears, Sour Bill noticed Dark Vanellope fiddling with the computer.

"Vanellope, are you okay? I thought you went to your room. Your hot chocolate will be ready." Sour Bill asked.

Dark Vanellope smiled.

"Yeah, I just came in here to... download some music." Dark Vanellope replied.

Sour Bill nodded.

"Okay then, be downstairs in five minutes." Sour Bill said.

Dark Vanellope sighed as he left.

* * *

Sour Bill went into the kitchen, but as he did, he saw Vanellope come down from her room.

"What? How can that be?" Sour Bill asked. He approached her and said "Vanellope, you were in the office. I just left you.".

Vanellope looked confused.

"I've been in my room the whole time." Vanellope said.

It was Sour Bill's turn to look confused. He shook his head and handed Vanellope her hot chocolate.

"Well, here is your hot chocolate. You must've raced up those stairs. Have you downloaded your music yet?" Sour Bill asked.

"What are you talking about, Sour Bill?" Vanellope asked. She then frowned "You know what, I'll be back soon.".

Vanellope put her hot chocolate on the kitchen counter and then went up to the office to investigate. She listened for any noise by pressing her ear up against the office door. Nothing. She opened the door to find nobody in the office and the computer off as normal. She began to search around for clues.

In the computer, Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky noticed Vanellope, and they sighed in relief.

"VANELLOPE!" Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky shouted.

They knew that Vanellope could not hear them, but they couldn't help it. Anything to see their real friend and leader made them shout for joy with a hint of sadness, since they didn't know if the good guys would win this time because Dark Vanellope was smart and cunning.

Vanellope still kept searching, but she found no clues.

"Guys, where are you?" Vanellope asked out loud.

"IN THE COMPUTER!" Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky replied.

However, Vanellope didn't hear them. She looked down and suddenly noticed that some of the wires that were connected to the computer had been tampered with. She held the wires and tried to put them back together. At that moment, Sour Bill came in.

"Vanellope, are you coming? Your hot chocolate is getting cold." Sour Bill asked.

Vanellope sighed and went downstairs. She thought of earlier when she thought she saw herself in the street when she was taking a walk.

"It doesn't make any sense. Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky aren't picking up their phones, but the others are." Vanellope said as she drank.

Sour Bill tried calling Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky one by one, but he also didn't get any answer.

"Strange. Well, how about we pay them a visit at their houses tomorrow? It's too late to do anything now." Sour Bill asked.

Vanellope agreed and told Sour Bill goodnight before going up to her bedroom.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 27th 2109"_

Time went on, and it was now 2:00 AM the next day. The castle was silent, and not a sound was heard. Vanellope stirred in her sleep, thinking about Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky. Suddenly, she heard laughing coming from her office, and she realized that it sounded like her laughter.

 _"What's that?"_ Vanellope wondered.

Vanellope got out of bed and her feet touched the cold floor. She winced but made her way across the room. However, she had a small trip and hurt her foot. She clutched it for a few seconds and then continued to follow the laughter. She made her way to the office and grabbed the doorknob. Just then, P.I.X.A.L. showed up.

"Vanellope? What are you doing up at this hour?" P.I.X.A.L. asked in confusion.

In the silence, P.I.X.A.L. sounded very loud. Vanellope chose to ignore her, and she opened the office door and turned the lights on. Like before, nobody was there, and Vanellope thought that she might have imagined the laughing.

"Vanellope, I sense another being in this room. It's female." P.I.X.A.L. said.

Even though P.I.X.A.L. wasn't a robot anymore, she still kept some of her abilities after Genie, Eden, and Jordan transformed her into a human, such as heightened senses.

Vanellope sighed and turned to P.I.X.A.L.

"There's nobody here, P.I.X.A.L. I thought I heard something too." Vanellope said.

P.I.X.A.L. shook her head and pointed at a table.

"Incorrect. There is another person under the table." P.I.X.A.L. said.

Vanellope looked under the table that P.I.X.A.L. was pointing to, and she came face to face with Dark Vanellope. Dark Vanellope smiled.

"Hey there." Dark Vanellope greeted.


	11. Vanellope And Dark Vanellope

**Chapter 11: Vanellope And Dark Vanellope**

Vanellope gasped as Dark Vanellope emerged from under the table and stood up.

"Shocked? Let me introduce myself. My name is Vanellope von Schweetz. I'm from an alternate dimension, but I can't seem to get myself back despite my intelligence." Dark Vanellope introduced.

Vanellope was confused.

 _"An alternate dimension? Could this have something to do with why Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky have disappeared?"_ Vanellope wondered. She then asked "Sorry, I'm confused. So, your from an alternate dimension? How did you get here? Have you seen my friends?".

Dark Vanellope looked confused.

"By your friends, you mean Taffyta Muttonfudge, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Candlehead, and Sticky Wipplesnit? No, I have not, I'm afraid. Let me explain how I got here though. Back in my dimension, I mastered the ability to manipulate technology. An example would be your computer here. I travelled from my dimension to your's using it. It took me months to master, but I finally got the hang of it." Dark Vanellope replied.

Vanellope looked at the computer.

 _"Hmm... didn't Candlehead say my computer was acting weird. Is this guy good or bad?"_ Vanellope wondered.

Vanellope decided to give Dark Vanellope the benefit of the doubt and asked her more questions.

"So, in your alternate dimension, do you have your own Sugar Rush team?" Vanellope asked.

Dark Vanellope smiled.

"That is correct, including Ralph. Ralph is very... important to me. He's helped me through a lot." Dark Vanellope replied.

"So, how are you going to get back? Oh, and by the way, why were you laughing? You woke me up." Vanellope asked.

Dark Vanellope grinned.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I was using your computer and I laughed at a funny joke on the Internet." Dark Vanellope replied.

Vanellope was not convinced.

"Huh, you can use it then? Why don't you go back to your other dimension then? No offence, but it's just that it's kind of creepy having you around." Vanellope asked.

"No, I understand. I just need to fix your computer." Dark Vanellope replied.

"So, that was you messing with my wires? Be careful." Vanellope said.

Dark Vanellope turned away and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know what I am doing. Trust me." Dark Vanellope said.

Vanellope watched as Dark Vanellope went over to her computer.

"Are you sure that you haven't seen my friends? It's weird because I saw you yesterday when I went on a walk and you never approached me. It's like as if you were... hiding." Vanellope asked.

"No, I wasn't hiding. I was just afraid of what would happen. It isn't good to mess with that kind of stuff. Anyway, it's been good seeing you, but I have to go." Dark Vanellope replied.

Just then, Vanellope heard a phone ringing. It sounded like Sticky's phone. Dark Vanellope looked sheepish, and Vanellope glared at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH STICKY'S PHONE? THERE'S SOMETHING FUNNY GOING ON!" Vanellope asked angrily.

Dark Vanellope remained calm.

"There's no need to shout." Dark Vanellope said.

Vanellope grabbed Dark Vanellope by her dress, looking very angry.

"WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?" Vanellope asked angrily.

"Vanellope, why are you shouting? Are you okay?" Sour Bill's voice was heard asking.

Dark Vanellope decided to use the opportunity to her advantage.

"You don't want me to hurt your precious little sour ball, right?" Dark Vanellope asked. She then shoved Vanellope back and said "Then you will let me get on with what I have to do and stay out of my way.".

Vanellope looked shocked.

"I knew it, your evil. You've done something to my friends! I won't let you get away with this." Vanellope replied angrily. She then called out "I'm okay, Sour Bill. You can go now!".

Dark Vanellope grinned.

"Stop me." Dark Vanellope sneered.

Dark Vanellope ran to the computer, but Vanellope glitched over to her and then tackled her. Dark Vanellope punched Vanellope in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

 _"She's strong."_ Vanellope thought.

Vanellope grabbed Dark Vanellope's face and scratched it. The two fought and Dark Vanellope grinned.

"You think you'll see your friends again? FAT CHANCE, LOSER." Dark Vanellope sneered.

Dark Vanellope pulled Vanellope's hair and held her back.

"I'm now their leader and they'll have no choice but to listen to me." Dark Vanellope sneered.

Vanellope looked up.

"P.I.X.A.L., help me! She's an evil counterpart and is trying to take Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky back to her dimension!" Vanellope shouted desperately.

"P.I.X.A.L., touch the screen! It's the only way to save them!" Dark Vanellope ordered.

"No! Don't, P.I.X.A.L.!" Vanellope pleaded.

P.I.X.A.L. didn't know who to believe. They looked the same, except for the outfits. She stood her ground and watched the two fight, hoping that her Vanellope would win.


	12. Alternate Ralph

**Chapter 12: Alternate Ralph**

"Let go!" Vanellope yelled.

Vanellope whacked Dark Vanellope with the tray that contained snacks, which Ralph had left on the table earlier. She then forced Dark Vanellope away with a blast of pixels, ran over to the computer, turned it on, and quickly connected all of the wires together. While it was loading up, Dark Vanellope resumed the fight by kicking Vanellope to the ground and punching her continuously.

"OW!" Vanellope screamed.

Vanellope waved her arms around, trying to grip onto Dark Vanellope's shoulder. She did so and squeezed, which made Dark Vanellope stop. Vanellope then shot Dark Vanellope off of her with a blast of pixels and ran back to the computer, which was fully loaded. She noticed when pressing on the start button that there was an odd looking program that she had never seen before. The program was called Superspace. She clicked on it and the screen went red.

"NO!" Dark Vanellope yelled, panic in her voice.

Vanellope realized that she was doing the right thing. This was proven correct as Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky appeared on screen.

"VANELLOPE!" Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky all yelled in relief.

Rancis, who was now healthy, looked Vanellope over.

"Is that you? Our Vanellope?" Rancis asked.

Vanellope nodded.

"Yes, it's me, Rancis. Everything is going to be okay. I'm going to find a way to get you guys out of there." Vanellope replied.

Dark Vanellope chuckled.

"It's too late. They're stuck." Dark Vanellope sneered.

Vanellope frantically typed on the keyboard and clicked away on the mouse, but nothing happened.

"We touched the screen and we came here." Taffyta explained.

"But don't do it, or you will get sucked in here as well." Sticky added.

"How else am I going to get you out then? There's nothing here to help me." Vanellope asked angrily.

Dark Vanellope looked on with glee. She finally had her team back, and there would be no problems this time. Vanellope then got an idea. She didn't know whether it would work or not, but it was worth a try.

"P.I.X.A.L., come here and touch the screen!" Vanellope ordered.

The gleeful look on Dark Vanellope's face vanished. She quickly jumped in.

"No, don't do it, P.I.X.A.L.! It's me, your Vanellope." Dark Vanellope ordered.

P.I.X.A.L. was stumped. She knew that she had to choose what to do and she touched the screen with her hand.

"No, you stupid brat! You have no idea what you've done!" Dark Vanellope yelled, looking furious.

Suddenly, the computer screen went back to red again and an evil looking Ralph with red eyes and wearing a black colored version of the suit that Ralph wore while he, Candi, Gloyd, Minty, Citrusella, Felix, Tamora, and Turbo fought Licortwist for the first time charged out. Dark Vanellope stopped looking furious and grinned.

"Actually, this might not prove to be so bad after all." Dark Vanellope said calmly.

Vanellope looked horrified.

"Okay, that is not my Ralph." Vanellope said.

Vanellope looked back at the computer screen and saw P.I.X.A.L. with Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky.

"They switched places. Vanellope, quickly touch the screen!" Candlehead ordered.

Vanellope attempted to do so. But before she could, Dark Vanellope pointed at Vanellope.

"Ralph, destroy her!" Dark Vanellope ordered.

Alternate Ralph nodded and shot a rocket fist at Vanellope, which she quickly dodged. She knew that she had to get to the computer, otherwise Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky would be lost forever. However, it was very difficult because Alternate Ralph guarded the computer. Dark Vanellope started disconnecting the wires again, and when she was done, she turned to Alternate Ralph.

"Ralph, change of plans. Tie her up!" Dark Vanellope ordered.

Dark Vanellope pointed at Vanellope, who got the shock of her life when Alternate Ralph punched his fist through a table that she was hiding under and grabbed her. Alternate Ralph then forced Vanellope into a chair, and Dark Vanellope got glitch-proof ropes and tied her up.

"Okay, Ralph, now touch the screen again." Dark Vanellope ordered.

Alternate Ralph did so, and he was seen standing next to Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky as P.I.X.A.L. popped back into the castle. Dark Vanellope grinned and turned to Vanellope.

"Just me and you again. You think your so smart with your version of Ralph and those other freaks that you call your team, don't you? Well, you and them could never go against me and my glorious Ralph." Dark Vanellope sneered.

Vanellope frowned.

"Where's the love though? He just follows you around with no emotion." Vanellope asked.

"That's the way I like it. You see, Vanellope, unlike you, I was never a Glitch. In my world, Turbo tried to take over my game, but he failed because I stopped him and kicked him out of the game. When Ralph came into Sugar Rush 15 years later, I had him stay and help defeat the Cy-Bugs. Of course, I could have easily done that myself, but he caused damage with an escape pod just because of some lousy medal, so I had him stay and clean up. We kept in touch after that, but then I wanted to destroy criminals in the arcade. Me and my so-called friends started fighting criminals, but they kept pressuring me to HELP people. Where were those people when I needed help? Nowhere. So, I got rid of them. Yep, I corrupted Ralph and then had him destroy my Sugar Rush racers. Sure, it was gruesome and now I do feel kind of lonely, but that's why I trapped four of your friends. I now have power, control, and everything that I could want and more. However, after destroying them, the arcade was quickly shut down and everyone, even Sour Bill, abandoned me after they found out what I did. But, I don't care." Dark Vanellope replied.

Vanellope snapped to her senses after realizing that P.I.X.A.L. was back.

"P.I.X.A.L., get her!" Vanellope ordered.

P.I.X.A.L. charged at Dark Vanellope. However, Dark Vanellope stood where she was and held her hands up, and before P.I.X.A.L. could react, streams of dark gray smoke shot at her and knocked her into a wall.

"No!" Vanellope screamed.

Dark Vanellope smirked.

"See ya, losers." Dark Vanellope sneered.

Dark Vanellope then touched the screen. P.I.X.A.L. untied Vanellope, who ran to the computer and saw Dark Vanellope joining Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, Sticky, and Alternate Ralph. The screen then started becoming fuzzy, due to the disconnecting wires.

"No!" Vanellope whispered.

Vanellope desperately tried to reconnect the wires, but she was too late. The computer shut down, and all Vanellope could hear was Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky screaming her name and Dark Vanellope's laughter.


	13. Alternate Litwak's Arcade

**Chapter 13: Alternate Litwak's Arcade**

 _"Location: Alternate Litwak's Arcade, January 27th 2109"_

Alternate Vanellope snapped her fingers, and Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky found themselves in an alley in what appeared to be Sugar Town. Alternate Vanellope then faced them.

"Listen up! I want no nonsense from any of you. You will all heed to my wishes, and if anyone disagrees or gives me trouble, I will have Ralph destroy you. And believe me, my Ralph is much less forgiving then your's!" Dark Vanellope announced.

As she spoke, Dark Vanellope's shadow loomed over them like a dark cloud. Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky hugged each other.

"I'm scared." Candlehead whispered.

Dark Vanellope smiled.

"So you should be." Dark Vanellope said.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 27th 2109"_

Back in the real Litwak's Arcade, Vanellope pressed her hands to his face and cried. She had lost Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky. She had connected the wires and loaded up Superspace, but nothing happened. P.I.X.A.L. went over to her side.

"Vanellope, our friends are..." P.I.X.A.L. started to say.

"They're gone, P.I.X.A.L." Vanellope said sadly.

P.I.X.A.L. sighed and put her arms around Vanellope for comfort.

"I'm sorry." P.I.X.A.L. said.

Vanellope sighed.

"My counterpart will destroy them if they don't obey her. There's nothing that me or the rest of the team can do." Vanellope said.

"Maybe you should look for a solution." P.I.X.A.L. suggested.

Vanellope lifted her hands off of her face with hope in her eyes.

"Or another computer." Vanellope added.

* * *

 _"Location: Alternate Litwak's Arcade, January 27th 2109"_

Back in the Alternate Litwak's Arcade, Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, Sticky, Dark Vanellope, and Alternate Ralph had traveled to Alternate Candlehead's house for spacious reasons to use the backyard, so Dark Vanellope could upgrade their abilities. The backyard looked exactly the same as Candlehead's backyard in the other dimension, except that the house had been put up for sale since Alternate Candlehead had passed away.

"Come on, Taffyta, stop stalling! Hurry up! I want you to show me all of your moves before I move on to the other three." Dark Vanellope said impatiently with a pen and notebook in her hand.

Taffyta bit her lip to stop herself from shouting. She smiled as she imagined attacking Dark Vanellope with her taffy stretching abilities, but she stopped when Alternate Ralph stood over Dark Vanellope, acting like a bodyguard. Taffyta sighed and showed off her taffy stretching abilities. Dark Vanellope nodded and looked at Sticky.

"Okay, nice. Sticky, your up." Dark Vanellope announced.

Sticky wiped tears from her eyes and stood in front of Dark Vanellope. She formed marshmallow orbs and threw them at a statue. The bottom of the statue was concealed with hardened marshmallow goo, and Sticky turned to Dark Vanellope.

"Hmm... I have a few ideas about upgrading your's. How about throwing acid instead?" Dark Vanellope asked.

Sticky charged at Dark Vanellope.

"YOU EVIL MONSTER! LET US GO!" Sticky yelled.

Sticky was held back by Rancis and Candlehead, who looked like they wanted to pummel Dark Vanellope but knew that Alternate Ralph would easily kill them if Dark Vanellope was threatened. Dark Vanellope smirked at Sticky.

"My my, temper temper. Come sit with me, Sticky." Dark Vanellope ordered.

Dark Vanellope made space on the bench that she was sitting on. Sticky took a deep breath and sat down next to her. Dark Vanellope smiled and then looked at Rancis.

"Rancis, your up." Dark Vanellope announced.

Rancis stepped forward, glaring at Dark Vanellope.

"I have my toxic sugar mutant abilities. Why do you even need to do this anyway? Can't you remember what our counterpart's powers were?" Rancis asked.

"I do, but it's easier for me to see full on so I can take notes and upgrade your powers." Dark Vanellope replied.

Sticky got up, but Dark Vanellope looked at her with anger.

"Sit down." Dark Vanellope ordered menacingly.

Sticky looked worried and did as she was told. Rancis sighed and showed off his toxic sugar mutant abilities. Dark Vanellope nodded, jotted down ideas, and then looked at Candlehead.

"Okay, Candlehead, your the last person up." Dark Vanellope announced.

Candlehead glared at Dark Vanellope, crossed her arms, and waited. Dark Vanellope looked at her impatiently.

"Well, show me." Dark Vanellope ordered.

"No!" Candlehead snapped.

"Candlehead, do as she says." Taffyta whispered in a nervous tone.

"I said no." Candlehead snapped.

Dark Vanellope smiled.

"It's okay, Candlehead. You don't have to." Dark Vanellope said. She then looked at Alternate Ralph and ordered "Ralph, destroy her!".

Rancis looked at Dark Vanellope, his eyes glistening with tears.

"No, please don't! I'll do whatever you want! Just don't hurt Candlehead." Rancis pleaded.

Dark Vanellope smiled at Rancis and stroked his hair. Normally, Rancis would be angry that someone was messing with his hair, but he decided to let it go for this one time.

"And what would you be willing to do?" Dark Vanellope asked.

Rancis did not know what to think of it, but he kissed Dark Vanellope on the lips. Taffyta, Candlehead, and Sticky looked dumbfounded in surprise at what was happening. Eventually, Rancis broke away from Dark Vanellope's lips. Dark Vanellope grinned and turned to Candlehead.

"Okay, Candlehead, your spared. I remember your powers having something to do with fire anyway, which is an impressive power itself." Dark Vanellope said. She then clasped her hands together and ordered "Okay, guys, pack up! We're going to Niceland for the night.".

Taffyta frowned.

"What about Felix, the Nicelanders, and Q*bert and his friends?" Taffyta asked.

"Oh, they don't live in the game anymore. They moved away in order to get away from me. The apartment and East Niceland are now abandoned and nobody lives there anymore." Dark Vanellope replied.

Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky had no choice but to follow Dark Vanellope and Alternate Ralph out of Alternate Sugar Rush. Candlehead was still in a disobedient mood, and she looked at Rancis.

"Why did you kiss her?" Candlehead asked.

Rancis sighed.

"I don't know. She was going to kill you, Candlehead. I could never let that happen." Rancis replied.

Sticky joined in the whispering.

"We have to get away from her somehow." Sticky whispered.

Candlehead perked up.

"I have a plan." Candlehead announced.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 27th 2109"_

Meanwhile, back in the real Litwak's Arcade, Vanellope and P.I.X.A.L. headed to Fury's house. Vanellope knew that Fury would let her and P.I.X.A.L. in to use his computer, and sure enough, Fury opened the door.

"We're sorry to bother you, but I really need to use your computer for a mission." Vanellope explained.

Fury understood, and he directed Vanellope and P.I.X.A.L. to the dining room, where a flat screen computer was in the left corner. Vanellope turned it on and waited until it loaded up. She then brought up a search bar and typed in the program that she was looking for. No results came up.

 _"If my counterpart can manipulate technology, then maybe I can too."_ Vanellope thought. She then turned to P.I.X.A.L. and said "Okay, P.I.X.A.L., I need you to do me a favor and head to the library. It's just a ten minute walk.".

P.I.X.A.L. set off, wondering what Vanellope was up to and worried about the outcome that would follow.


	14. Alternate Niceland

**Chapter 14: Alternate Niceland**

 _"Location: Alternate Litwak's Arcade, January 27th 2109"_

Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, Sticky, Dark Vanellope, and Alternate Ralph reached the Alternate Niceland and entered the Alternate apartment building, which looked abandoned. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls, the rooms were full of dust, and it smelled of damp and ruin. Dark Vanellope smiled.

"There's no place like home, right guys?" Dark Vanellope asked.

Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky looked on in horror at what had happened to the building. Sticky looked on the verge of tears, Rancis looked scared to the bone, and Taffyta tried to put a tough face on but was failing. However, Candlehead had a determined look on her face because she had still not forgotten about her escape plan. It wasn't all good, but it was the only thing that she could think of right now. Whether it worked or not... well, that was another issue.

"Okay, guys, let's all tuck in. It's been a long day. You can all sleep in the penthouse." Dark Vanellope said.

Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky followed Dark Vanellope and Alternate Ralph up the stairs. The pictures on the wall were scratched and dirty, and the carpet on the stairs had stains on them.

"I hate this place." Rancis muttered.

Sticky nodded, but she had to shush him. She just wanted to go back to her dimension because this dimension seemed dark and evil, just like Dark Vanellope. It was decided by Dark Vanellope where they would all sleep. She put a couple of sleeping bags out for Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky, while she got a bed and Alternate Ralph laid on the ground. Even though the place was a dump, the penthouse bedroom remained the same.

Taffyta hoped that Candlehead's plan would work. Knowing Candlehead, there probably wasn't much to it, but if it helped them get away, then all was good in her opinion. She watched as Dark Vanellope laid on the bed while the others got ready to go to bed themselves. Once everyone was ready, Dark Vanellope turned off the light.

"Goodnight, guys. Sweet dreams." Dark Vanellope said.

Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky didn't reply. However, Sticky was heard crying into her pillow. Candlehead tucked herself in, looking as angry as ever. Taffyta wrapped her arms around Sticky.

"Everything is going to be okay. We will get out of here." Taffyta said reassuringly.

Sticky nodded, sniffing. Rancis said goodnight to Candlehead, who grabbed his arm.

"I told Taffyta and Sticky to wake up at two. They have set vibration alarms on their phones." Candlehead whispered.

"What if she finds out?" Rancis asked, pointing at Dark Vanellope.

"It's a vibrating sound, not a ringtone. It should wake them up, and I told them to put it under their pillows. We should do the same." Candlehead replied.

Rancis nodded and put his cell phone under his pillow.

"I can't think of anything else. She will kill us if we try anything too smart." Candlehead whispered.

They settled down to sleep, waiting for 2:00 AM.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 27th 2109"_

Meanwhile, back in the real Litwak's Arcade, P.I.X.A.L. returned from the library with a book. She only took half an hour and Vanellope was pleased to see her friend.

"Thanks, P.I.X.A.L. Let's see if this can help us." Vanellope said.

The book was titled 'Learning about Electronic Manipulation.'. Vanellope looked at the contents and scanned through the pages until she finally came across an interesting page.

 _"Okay, I better start reading."_ Vanellope thought.

Vanellope read the book for two hours straight and she grasped the knowledge quickly. However, she wanted everything to be perfect, so she continued reading. P.I.X.A.L. peered over her shoulder and started to read. Vanellope took plenty of notes on how she could reach the alternate dimension.

"I wonder if this has ever worked for people. It'll probably work." Vanellope said.

P.I.X.A.L. sighed.

"Vanellope, may I remind you that this might not be as easy as it seems?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

* * *

 _"Location: Alternate Litwak's Arcade, January 28th 2109"_

Back in the Alternate Litwak's Arcade, most of the team could not sleep. Candlehead was the most determined to stay awake, since she had to explain her plan at 2:00 AM.

 _"I just hope it works."_ Candlehead thought.

Candlehead heard Sticky tossing and turning, and Taffyta kept twiddling with her fingers, but Rancis was sound asleep, breathing heavily. Dark Vanellope and Alternate Ralph were asleep. Candlehead looked at the clock, which read 1:47 AM. She started preparing in her head what she wanted to say.

At 2:00 AM, the phones vibrated under the pillows, making Rancis wake up. He, Taffyta, and Sticky all turned to Candlehead, who gathered them in front of her. They all had to be very quiet in order to avoid Dark Vanellope and Alternate Ralph being woken up.

"Okay, guys, this is my plan. We just get the heck out of here and run." Candlehead explained.

Taffyta, Rancis, and Sticky stared at her.

"Is that it? I thought it was this super smart plan that was going to work." Taffyta asked, raising her eyebrows.

Candlehead shrugged.

"If we think super smart, she will catch us." Candlehead replied.

Rancis nodded.

"I'm with you, Candlehead." Rancis said.

Sticky looked unsure, but she nodded, along with Taffyta. They made sure that they had all their stuff and then tiptoed down the stairs.

"Slowly now." Candlehead whispered.

"What if the door is locked?" Sticky asked.

"We kick it down and run." Taffyta replied.

Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky all made their way downstairs to the apartment's lobby. The door was indeed locked, and Taffyta geared herself up to kick it.

"Okay." Taffyta whispered.

"Is there another way? She will hear this and get Ralph." Rancis asked, shuddering at the thought.

"We have no choice. Let's do it." Taffyta replied.

Taffyta attempted to kick the door. But before she could, Candlehead grabbed her.

"Stop! Get the window and find a heavy object." Candlehead ordered.

"Like this?" Sticky asked.

Sticky threw a table at the window. The window smashed and glass fell everywhere.

"RUN!" Candlehead yelled.

Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky ran as fast as they could. Once they were outside, they could not help but glance up at the penthouse window, and they saw the lights of the penthouse turn on.

"Oh no, she's coming." Sticky said in fear.

All of them didn't know where they were running to, but they knew that they just had to get away. Taffyta was the fastest, but she felt bad because her friends were trailing behind her.

"Come on, guys! Right now she is waking Ralph up!" Taffyta urged.

Sure enough, Alternate Ralph jumped out of the penthouse window with Dark Vanellope on his back.

"GET THEM, RALPH! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" Dark Vanellope yelled.

Sticky, who was trailing behind, heard a jet sound coming closer and closer.

"THEY'RE COMING, GUYS! THEY'RE COMING!" Sticky yelled.

Rancis screamed as Ralph swept up Sticky.

"STICKY!" Rancis yelled.

Sticky screamed as Alternate Ralph went higher and higher. Dark Vanellope stood up on the back of Alternate Ralph and looked down at Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead, who had stopped running and were watching in horror.

"This is what happens when you disobey me! I want the three of you back in the penthouse in half an hour!" Dark Vanellope yelled.

Taffyta became confused.

"What does she mean? There's four of us." Taffyta asked.

Rancis knew what was coming and looked on in horror. Dark Vanellope turned to Alternate Ralph.

"Okay, Ralph, you can drop her now!" Dark Vanellope announced.

Alternate Ralph let a screaming Sticky fall to the ground. Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead could only look on as they watched her plummet to the hard ground.


	15. Sticky's Injury

**Chapter 15: Sticky's Injury**

At the last second before she hit the ground, Sticky generated a marshmallow orb and threw it at the ground. The marshmallow orb expanded into a marshmallow pad, and Sticky bounced off of it and landed on the ground. However, she accidentally put too much pressure on her left leg, and the leg's bone ended up breaking. Sticky screamed and fell to the ground. Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead rushed over to her.

"Sticky, are you alright?" Rancis asked in concern.

Sticky groaned and nodded.

"I think I broke my leg, but other then that, I'm fine." Sticky replied.

Candlehead felt ashamed.

 _"If my escape plan was more thought out, Sticky wouldn't be in this condition."_ Candlehead thought.

Candlehead looked up at Dark Vanellope, who was smirking. A sudden anger washed over Candlehead like a hot tap. She didn't say anything, but she just stared at Dark Vanellope.

 _"How could she? She's a heartless monster."_ Candlehead wondered.

Taffyta noticed Candlehead's expression and lightly put a hand on her shoulder.

"You did the best you could. It's not your fault." Taffyta said gently.

Candlehead sighed, not convinced.

"Remember, be back in the apartment! I'll give you half an hour to help Sticky because I'm nice like that!" Dark Vanellope shouted.

Dark Vanellope then flew off on Alternate Ralph's back to the apartment, where she waited for them. Once she was gone, Taffyta dialed 911, but she got no answer. The number came up not recognized. So, Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead decided to help Sticky themselves. Taffyta made her way to a shop that was nearby in Alternate East Niceland, so she could get a linen cloth to wrap Sticky's leg in. However, when Taffyta walked in, there was no one to be seen, although there were plenty of items that were displayed. She thought that she had heard someone in the back.

 _"Could they be hiding for some reason?"_ Taffyta wondered.

Taffyta opened the shop door and closed it again. Once she did, she saw the Alternate Gene bob his head up from behind the counter.

"Ha! I knew there was someone here." Taffyta said.

However, Taffyta became shocked when she saw Alternate Gene more closely. He did not look smart or presentable. Instead, he wore a scruffy black shirt and had dirt on his trousers. His face looked frozen in fear.

"I thought you were dead." Alternate Gene said in shock.

Taffyta checked her watch and realized that she didn't have time to talk to him.

 _"I have to be back soon."_ Taffyta thought sadly.

Taffyta left some money on the counter and went out, feeling puzzled.

 _"He must be the alternate Gene. He looks so afraid."_ Taffyta thought.

Taffyta made her way back to Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky, and she told them about her experience in the shop. Taffyta wrapped Sticky's around in the linen cloth, and then she, Rancis, and Candlehead helped Sticky stand up and walk.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 28th 2109"_

Meanwhile, back in the real Litwak's Arcade, Vanellope had been reading the book for five hours straight. Some of it was very interesting to her. How could one project themselves on the computer?

 _"If she has this power, maybe I do somewhere to."_ Vanellope thought.

Vanellope turned the computer back on. Suddenly, Fury appeared, making her jump.

"Vanellope, are you alright? I was wondering if I could be of some assistance. Would you like something to eat or a drink?" Fury asked politely.

Vanellope smiled at Fury.

"No thanks, Fury. I'm good." Vanellope replied.

Fury nodded.

"Very well. Please feel free to stay as long as you wish." Fury said.

Vanellope gave her thanks again and waited until Fury left before turning the computer on again. She went onto the program Superspace and typed in a code that the book had given her into a search engine. The page came up red and Vanellope recognized the same color from when Dark Vanellope manipulated her computer. She put her left hand on the computer, closed her eyes, and concentrated. After a few seconds, she could make out Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead walking, while holding onto Sticky's shoulders and helping her walk. She then felt a pull backwards and opened her eyes. The image had disappeared.

"Wow! P.I.X.A.L., I did it!" Vanellope said happily. She then wondered _"With a little practice, I can make them see me. But wait, how could they see me?"_. She then remembered Rancis's face being in full view, and she thought _"I must have got through to his phone."_.

* * *

 _"Location: Alternate Litwak's Arcade, January 28th 2109"_

Back in the Alternate Litwak's Arcade, Rancis was looking at his phone. His screen had gone static for a second, which wasn't usual. However, he was too worried about anything at the moment, and he put his cell phone away. As soon as Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky entered the apartment building, Dark Vanellope got up from one of the chairs in the lobby.

"Where the heck have you four been? I said half an hour!" Dark Vanellope asked angrily.

Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky were too drained to answer at the moment. Eventually, Taffyta spoke up.

"We were helping Sticky walk." Taffyta replied.

Dark Vanellope sighed, walked over to a cabinet, and took out Alternate Felix's golden hammer. She walked over to Sticky and whacked her leg, which instantly repaired. Candlehead frowned and attempted to lunge at Dark Vanellope. However, Alternate Ralph showed up and stood next to her. Candlehead quickly changed her plan, and instead of attacking Dark Vanellope, she spoke and tried to project confidence in her voice.

"You won't get away with this. Our real leader will find us." Candlehead sneered.

"I AM YOUR LEADER NOW! AND IT WOULD BE WISE IF YOU RESPECTED THAT!" Dark Vanellope yelled.

Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky flinched, and the four of them ran up the stairs and into the penthouse. Dark Vanellope laughed and ran after them.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 28th 2109"_

Meanwhile, back in the real Litwak's Arcade, Vanellope was talking to P.I.X.A.L.

"I saw Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky." Vanellope announced.

Vanellope connected again, and she saw a brief flash of the alternate penthouse. She saw Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky looking scared, and Dark Vanellope smirking at them. She then noticed Alternate Ralph.

 _"Wait, was that a black Ralph?"_ Vanellope wondered.

Vanellope then lost the connection again, and she turned to P.I.X.A.L.

"I had a visual image of the alternate penthouse in Niceland. My counterpart has a black armored Ralph." Vanellope announced.

P.I.X.A.L. looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps that's to clarify that he's evil." P.I.X.A.L. suggested.

Vanellope shrugged.

"I guess so. I've got to keep trying." Vanellope said.


	16. Candlehead's Predicament

**Chapter 16: Candlehead's Predicament**

 _"Location: Alternate Litwak's Arcade, January 28th 2109"_

Back in the Alternate Litwak's Arcade, Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, Sticky, Dark Vanellope, and Alternate Ralph were at the castle in Alternate Sugar Rush. The castle looked similar to Vanellope's castle, except that the heads of the Alternate Sugar Rush racers were stuffed and on poles, and their headless bodies were laying by the poles. Also, Sour Bill and the Oreo guards weren't there, and there was no Alternate P.I.X.A.L.

Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky were all standing in a line, with Dark Vanellope in front teaching them fighting skills. They were all too afraid to think up another plan to escape because they didn't want to lose each other. Dark Vanellope was very quick and had better techniques then Vanellope at fighting, which was probably due to her violent nature. It struck fear into Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky to see her also connect to her equally nasty version of Ralph. Alternate Ralph showed no mercy and acted just like a robot programmed to destroy anyone that his master wished. Dark Vanellope turned to them, and she wrapped her arm around Rancis.

"You guys have awesome moves and powers. Not as good as me or Ralph, but we sure make a heck of a good team." Dark Vanellope said.

Dark Vanellope smiled at them. Candlehead looked on in disgust. Dark Vanellope noticed and her smile widened.

"There's no need to look at me like that, Candlehead. I'm not the monster here. I just miss my team." Dark Vanellope said.

Candlehead could not take it anymore. She punched Dark Vanellope in the stomach. Alternate Ralph came forward, but Dark Vanellope winced and put her hand up.

"It's okay, Ralph. She won't try it again." Dark Vanellope said.

Before Candlehead could react, Dark Vanellope grabbed her and wrapped a headband around her head. The headband had a button at the top that turned dark red when activated. Candlehead suddenly stood up straight and remained motionless. Her eyes stared straight forward and her mouth stayed halfway open, exposing her gritted teeth. Dark Vanellope grinned.

"There. That should keep her out of trouble." Dark Vanellope said.

Sticky waved her hands in front of Candlehead's face.

"Candlehead?" Sticky asked in confusion.

However, Candlehead kept staring forward as if she couldn't hear anything. Taffyta grabbed Dark Vanellope's arm.

"What did you do?" Taffyta asked angrily.

"Oh, I just programmed her with a... let's say, chip. She's been annoying me with her stubborn tendencies. Well, not anymore." Dark Vanellope replied.

Sticky gasped.

"So, you used mind control?" Sticky asked.

Dark Vanellope smirked.

"Precisely." Dark Vanellope replied. She then turned to Candlehead and said "Candlehead, be a good Sugar Rush member. See what I did there and make sure that these three don't escape.".

"No problem, master." Candlehead said in an almost eerie whisper.

Taffyta, Rancis, and Sticky looked at each other nervously.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 28th 2109"_

Meanwhile, back in the real Litwak's Arcade, Vanellope laid back with her eyes closed.

 _"Focus."_ Vanellope thought.

Vanellope had been like that for two hours, but she refused to give up. P.I.X.A.L. interrupted her thoughts.

"Vanellope?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

Vanellope rolled her eyes.

"P.I.X.A.L., I am trying to concentrate!" Vanellope snapped.

"My apologies." P.I.X.A.L. said.

Vanellope looked at the other girl. P.I.X.A.L.'s innocent looking face made her feel bad, and she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, P.I.X.A.L. I just can't help worrying about Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky." Vanellope said softly.

P.I.X.A.L. hugged Vanellope.

"Take your time. I won't interrupt you again." P.I.X.A.L. said.

P.I.X.A.L. then left the room.

* * *

 _"Location: Alternate Litwak's Arcade, January 28th 2109"_

Back in the Alternate Litwak's Arcade, Candlehead, who was under Dark Vanellope's control, grabbed Sticky.

"Stop messing about and hurry up to the backyard!" Candlehead ordered angrily, acting nothing like her true self.

Sticky tried pleading with Candlehead.

"Please, Candlehead, this isn't you. I know your in there somewhere." Sticky pleaded.

Sticky pointed at Candlehead's head. Originally, Taffyta and Rancis had tried to remove the headband, but it electrocuted them whenever they touched it. Dark Vanellope put her arm around Candlehead.

"How's it going, Candles?" Dark Vanellope asked.

Candlehead looked at Sticky harshly.

"I'm fine, master. I'm just trying to get them to hurry. They're being idle and wasting time." Candlehead replied.

Sticky tried to hide back tears. Alternate Ralph walked with them, looking as menacing as ever. He stayed silent, but Taffyta, Rancis, and Sticky had never felt so intimidated.

"He is so scary." Rancis whispered to Taffyta.

Taffyta nodded and looked down at her feet. When they reached the castle's backyard, Dark Vanellope gestured to Taffyta with her hands.

"Come on, let's fight here. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." Dark Vanellope said.

Dark Vanellope smirked at a fierce looking Taffyta. Candlehead had pinned Rancis and Sticky's arms behind their backs so they could not intervene. And even if Rancis and Sticky tried to use their powers, the headband gave Candlehead the ability to cancel the powers effects.

Taffyta made the first move and swiped her fist at Dark Vanellope's face. Dark Vanellope dodged it and grabbed Taffyta's arm, holding it back. Taffyta winced in pain and Dark Vanellope rolled her eyes.

"Try harder." Dark Vanellope ordered.

Dark Vanellope let go, and Taffyta stretched her leg out in order to kick Dark Vanellope in her knees. However, Dark Vanellope jumped high and dodged the attack again.

"Your a coward by controlling Candlehead, and trapping Rancis and Sticky." Taffyta sneered.

Taffyta curled her hand into a hammer and whacked Dark Vanellope on her face. A trail of blood trickled down Dark Vanellope's mouth and she grinned.

"That's more like it." Dark Vanellope said.

But little did Dark Vanellope know, her laptop was present on a table that was in the backyard, and a certain someone from another dimension was looking on.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 28th 2109"_

Meanwhile, back in the real Litwak's Arcade, Vanellope came running to P.I.X.A.L.

"P.I.X.A.L., I saw them! I SAW THEM!" Vanellope announced excitedly.

Vanellope laughed, but she stopped when a thought poked at her brain.

 _"But why was Candlehead holding Rancis and Sticky?"_ Vanellope wondered.

P.I.X.A.L. looked at Vanellope.

"What happened?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

"I only saw it for like twenty seconds, but Taffyta was fighting my evil counterpart. She gave her a good slap." Vanellope replied. She then smiled and said "I hope it hurt.".

"Now, Vanellope, physical violence is never the answer." P.I.X.A.L. said scoldingly.

Vanellope pretended like she didn't hear that. She returned to the computer and continued trying to contact Taffyta, Rancis, and Sticky. Candlehead looked like she was being controlled and Taffyta was busy. Besides, she could only do it if they were standing next to an electronic device. But fortunately, Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky had stopped for the night, and they were in bed in the alternate version of her castle. Rancis's bed was opposite a computer, which gave her the perfect opportunity to try to contact him. Vanellope waited an hour so they could get ready for bed, which by that point, the castle would hopefully be silent.

* * *

 _"Location: Alternate Litwak's Arcade, January 28th 2109"_

Back in the Alternate Litwak's Arcade, Rancis brushed his teeth and noticed Candlehead standing at the doorway, guarding him. Rancis spat his toothpaste out and looked into her eyes, trying to see the real Candlehead. He found nothing. Her eyes were cold and dark, looking at him as if he was a dangerous creature that wanted to escape. Rancis gave up and went to bed. He was too tired and tomorrow was another day.

Dark Vanellope arranged for Taffyta, Rancis, and Sticky to have separate rooms, but she ordered Candlehead to patrol the hallway outside. Dark Vanellope smirked as she wished Taffyta, Rancis, and Sticky goodnight and shut their doors. She then turned to Candlehead.

"Remember, you can call me and Ralph if anyone does anything funny. Just press this button." Dark Vanellope explained.

Dark Vanellope showed Candlehead a blue remote control that had a yellow button in the middle.

"Yes, master." Candlehead said.

* * *

In Rancis's room, Rancis was on the verge of going to sleep when he noticed the computer opposite his bed turn red. He got up and noticed a handprint on the computer. He then heard a humming sound that sounded creepy at first, but then he heard Vanellope's voice speak up.

"I'm coming to save you." Vanellope's voice whispered.

Rancis gasped.

"Vanellope, can you hear me?" Rancis asked.

Suddenly, the screen started turning fuzzy. She was losing contact.

"No, wait! Candlehead is being controlled and your counterpart is training all of us to be part of her team." Rancis explained.

The screen then went back to normal. Rancis sighed and laid down on the bed.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 28th 2109"_

Meanwhile, back in the real Litwak's Arcade, Vanellope groaned.

"Darn it, I had it." Vanellope said angrily. She then shrugged and said "Well, at least I know that Candlehead is being mind controlled.".

P.I.X.A.L. listened to Vanellope with sympathy.

"If you can contact him again, maybe you could tell him to touch the screen." P.I.X.A.L. suggested.

Vanellope shook her head.

"Yeah, but I don't want Taffyta and Sticky to be by themselves with two maniacs and a mind controlled friend. There must be something. But if there isn't, then I guess I'll have to go with that idea." Vanellope said.

Vanellope told Fury goodbye, and she and P.I.X.A.L. left for the castle, so the two of them could go to bed. Rest was what Vanellope needed to refresh her mind and hopefully stay on for longer.

 _"At least he has a computer in his room."_ Vanellope thought.

Vanellope and P.I.X.A.L. reached the castle, went in, and then split up and walked to each of their rooms. Vanellope got changed into her pajamas, laid down on her bed, and then fell into a deep but troubled sleep.


	17. A New Mission

**Chapter 17: A New Mission**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 28th 2109"_

The next day, Vanellope woke up to find P.I.X.A.L. standing over her.

"AHH! You gave me a heart attack!" Vanellope said.

P.I.X.A.L. moved away and stood a few feet away from Vanellope, who felt exhausted. Her hair stuck out like a bird's nest and her clothes were all crumpled from the warm bedcovers. She slowly got up and propped her pillow to support her back, and she sighed loudly. P.I.X.A.L. could see the strain on Vanellope. P.I.X.A.L. sighed and pointed at the computer.

"Vanellope, it's time." P.I.X.A.L. said.

Vanellope nodded.

"Let's do this." Vanellope said.

* * *

 _"Location: Alternate Litwak's Arcade, January 29th 2109"_

Back in the Alternate Litwak's Arcade, Rancis decided not to tell anyone about him hearing Vanellope's voice in the computer. He didn't even tell Taffyta and Sticky, just in case they became mind-controlled as well. Instead, he decided to wait until that night to try and communicate with Vanellope again. He missed his girlfriend so much, and hearing her kind voice made him feel hope. However, that kind voice suddenly turned to anger as he heard Dark Vanellope calling him down.

"Hurry up, Rancis! We're all waiting for you!" Dark Vanellope shouted.

Rancis remembered from having a talk with Taffyta and Sticky the other night that Dark Vanellope was planning to do their first mission in catching bad guys. He hurried downstairs and saw Candlehead still wearing the headband. She had a stern face and her arms were crossed. She didn't look like Candlehead at all, but a bodyguard that was waiting for them to step out of line. Taffyta and Sticky were sitting at the dining room table, and Rancis noticed that their hands were fidgety. Dark Vanellope was standing with Alternate Ralph behind her, and she clasped her hands together.

"Okay, I hope the four of you are looking forward to your first mission. Catching bad guys is what we do after all." Dark Vanellope said.

Dark Vanellope winked at Rancis, who looked away angrily. Taffyta and Sticky remained staring at her. Dark Vanellope continued speaking with the same smirk that she had, and she indicated to Candlehead.

"And, I would like you all to be on your best behavior. Otherwise, Candlehead will inform me of your recklessness and Ralph will deal you." Dark Vanellope said.

Taffyta, Rancis, and Sticky nodded, and they, Candlehead, Dark Vanellope, and Alternate Ralph left the castle. Dark Vanellope arranged for Alternate Ralph to carry Taffyta, Rancis, and Sticky in his arms, while she stayed on Alternate Ralph's back and Candlehead flew separately.

"Okay, off we go!" Alternate Vanellope ordered.

Alternate Ralph and Candlehead rose up high, and Taffyta, Rancis, and Sticky looked at each other while taking off.

"This is so not right." Sticky whispered.

Taffyta and Sticky said nothing. Of course they knew it wasn't right, but what choice did they have? Rancis only hoped that tonight would work. Just one day with this maniac and perhaps he could find a way to get him, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Sticky back to their real world. He had to think positive, but negative thoughts clouded her mind like a dark cloud waiting to rain. He didn't know what would happen and Candlehead would never agree to go in her mind-controlled state.

After five minutes of flight, Alternate Ralph landed on top of the Alternate Kart Bakery, which had been shut down and was now abandoned.

"Okay guys, let's go on patrol. Alternate Ralph has patrolled the area for criminal activity and it appears to be here in this very building." Dark Vanellope announced. She then pointed Taffyta, Rancis, and Sticky, and she sneered "But remember, any messing around and I will not show mercy.".

They all split up. Sticky, Dark Vanellope, and Alternate Ralph went one way, while Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead went another way.

* * *

Sticky walked carefully down a dark staircase that led to the ground floor. She peered around a wall and Dark Vanellope whispered in her ear, making her jump a little.

"There are people over there. Follow my lead." Dark Vanellope ordered.

Sure enough, there was a group of gang members that were on the other side of the room that they were in. They had guns at the ready and one of the gang members, who looked like and acted as the leader, was storing money in a muddy white van.

"Ha! Ever since that former princess got rid of her fellow team members, we have no problem in getting rich!" the leader said happily.

Dark Vanellope stepped out into view and smirked.

"Guess what, guys? I'm back!" Dark Vanellope sneered.

Dark Vanellope jumped onto Alternate Ralph's back and flew towards the men. The leader shouted at his gang to shoot, but they were too afraid of Alternate Ralph to do anything. They all tried to run, but Dark Vanellope turned to Sticky.

"Lock the door! Use your marshmallow abilities." Dark Vanellope ordered.

Sticky did as she was told and formed marshmallow disks (which was part of the upgrades that Dark Vanellope did to her powers), and she threw the marshmallow disks at the hatch. One gang member tried to remove it, but it was too strong and hot due to the modifications. Dark Vanellope smiled, jumped off of Alternate Ralph, and stood in front of him.

"RALPH, DESTROY!" Dark Vanellope ordered.

Alternate Ralph took aim at the gang members and launched his rocket fist at them. He was right on target and quickly eliminated them all without mercy. The leader was the only one remaining, and he looked at Dark Vanellope with fear.

"We thought..." the leader started to say.

Before the leader could finish speaking, Dark Vanellope interrupted him.

"Yeah, well, I got a new team now." Dark Vanellope sneered. She then turned to Sticky and said "Sticky, I could not have done this without you, so a big thumbs up from your cool leader.".

Sticky fell to the ground, her head in her hands in despair.

"No. What have I done?" Sticky asked.

"Eliminating the enemy." Dark Vanellope replied simply.

Dark Vanellope then ordered Alternate Ralph to kill the leader. Alternate Ralph did so straight away, and once he was done, Dark Vanellope turned to Sticky.

"It looks like we won. Let's go." Dark Vanellope ordered.

Sticky looked down at the bodies that laid before her. She had caused this. If she had not thrown her marshmallow disk, some of them would have gotten away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Taffyta and Rancis had heard the commotion, and Candlehead beckoned them to follow the sound. They made their way into the room that Sticky, Dark Vanellope, and Alternate Ralph were in, and they found Dark Vanellope, who smiled.

"No worries. Everything has been taken care of." Dark Vanellope said.

Taffyta gasped and put a hand to her mouth, while Rancis looked shocked. Dead bodies were scattered everywhere, and the two of them noticed blood on Alternate Ralph's fist. Candlehead just stood there with a blank expression. Sticky let out a cry of despair and burst into tears. Rancis glared at Dark Vanellope and charged at her. However, before Rancis could transform into his toxic sugar mutant form, Dark Vanellope yawned, and then she grabbed Rancis around the waist and kissed him on the lips.

"Aw, you really love me." Dark Vanellope said in a low tone.

Dark Vanellope smiled and let a surprised looking Rancis go.

* * *

 _Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 29th 2109"_

Meanwhile, back in the real Litwak's Arcade, Vanellope decided to wait until nighttime to contact Rancis. She had practiced throughout the day using the computer and could only see an empty room. She thought that there wasn't any point in trying to use up her energy if nobody was present. Slowly, night started to fall and Vanellope waited until 1:00 AM the next day to contact Rancis. She knew that it was late, but she had to make sure that everyone else was asleep.

* * *

 _Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 30th 2109"_

The time finally reached 12:58 AM, and Vanellope turned on her computer.

* * *

 _"Location: Alternate Litwak's Arcade, January 30th 2109"_

Back in the Alternate Litwak's Arcade, Rancis stared at the clock. He decided not to sleep and he kept an eye on the computer. He did not feel tired anyway. He kept thinking about Dark Vanellope's kiss and wondered why she showed affection to him. She seemed to have a soft spot for him more then the others. Suddenly, the computer screen turned red and he heard the familiar humming sound. He gazed at the screen and crept up to it.

"Vanellope?" Rancis asked.

Vanellope appeared on the screen.

"Yes, it's me, Rancis. Are you okay?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Rancis replied.

Vanellope nodded.

"Okay, Rancis, listen to me. I have a plan, but it involves teamwork. You, Taffyta, and Sticky have to trick Candlehead into touching the screen. Bring her over first and then the three of you can touch it." Vanellope explained.

"How are we going to do that?" Rancis asked.

"Try to direct her as much as you can over to the computer. Maybe say there's a spider somewhere." Vanellope replied.

Rancis nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it first thing in the morning." Rancis said.

The computer then went back to it's normal state.


	18. Vanellope And Candlehead

**Chapter 18: Vanellope And Candlehead**

Early in the morning, Rancis quietly made his way into Taffyta's room and woke her up gently by tapping her shoulder. Taffyta looked up at him, and Rancis was shocked. Taffyta's face looked worn and tired, and her eyes were like slits adjusting to the dark room. She got up steadily.

"Rancis?" Taffyta asked.

"I have a plan to get us back home, but it involves trickery. You, me, and Sticky have to get Candlehead to touch the screen." Rancis replied.

Taffyta rolled her eyes.

"Easy, just tell her that there's a spider in the room. I'm sure she'll fall for that. She's mind-controlled, not been made into a genius." Taffyta said.

Rancis wondered if the idea would really work. What if Dark Vanellope caught them? Would she kill them? Rancis brushed the thoughts out of his mind and felt determined to carry on with the plan. He quietly made his way to Sticky's room, woke her up, and explained the plan to her. The two of them then went back to Taffyta's room.

"Okay, this is what we are going to do..." Rancis started to say.

* * *

Five minutes later, outside in the hallway, Rancis was spotted by Candlehead.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Candlehead asked angrily.

Rancis hoped that Dark Vanellope didn't hear, otherwise he, Taffyta, and Sticky would have to think of another plan.

"There's a spider on my bedside table. I'm scared." Rancis replied.

It wasn't hard to put on a scared tone since he was terrified anyway. Candlehead rolled her eyes and followed Rancis to room.

"Where is it? I don't see no..." Candlehead started to ask.

Before Candlehead could finish speaking, Taffyta and Sticky rushed out and grabbed Candlehead's wrist. Candlehead attempted to scream, but Rancis covered her mouth with a sock.

"Sorry, Candlehead, but this is the only way to get home." Rancis said.

Rancis watched as Candlehead struggled frantically against Taffyta and Sticky, who used their strength to place Candlehead's palm on the screen. Candlehead disappeared, and Taffyta, Rancis, and Sticky cheered quietly. They gave each other a hug and attempted to touch the screen themselves.

"Not so fast." a voice said.

Dark Vanellope stepped into the room, and Alternate Ralph loomed over Taffyta, Rancis, and Sticky like a horrifying giant. He picked up the computer and brought it downstairs.

"At least Candlehead is safe." Taffyta whispered in relief.

"But your not! How dare you defy me!" Dark Vanellope said angrily.

Dark Vanellope grabbed Taffyta's arm and pulled her towards her room.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Taffyta asked angrily.

Taffyta struggled, but Dark Vanellope held on. She directed Taffyta over to a table of headbands, like the one that Candlehead was wearing.

"NO!" Taffyta yelled.

Taffyta stopped struggling once the headband was on. Like Candlehead, she remained motionless. Rancis and Sticky could only watch in horror as Dark Vanellope turned around and pointed at them.

"Get them!" Dark Vanellope ordered.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 30th 2109"_

Meanwhile, back in the real Litwak's Arcade, Vanellope hugged Candlehead.

"Candlehead!" Vanellope said in relief.

Vanellope let go when she noticed Candlehead looking motionless and still wearing the headband.

"Yes, master." Candlehead said.

Candlehead bowed to Vanellope. Vanellope rolled her eyes and removed the headband.

"How are you feeling, Candlehead?" Vanellope asked.

Candlehead shook her head. Her eyes focused on Vanellope and her face turned to anger.

"Where are Taffyta, Rancis, and Sticky? What have you done?" Candlehead asked angrily.

Vanellope looked shocked.

 _"She must think I'm the alternate Vanellope."_ Vanellope thought.

Vanellope put a hand on Candlehead's shoulder, trying to reassure her.

"It's me, Candlehead. Your safe." Vanellope replied.

As if to clarify Vanellope's point, P.I.X.A.L. stepped out and waved at Candlehead, who relaxed.

"And what about Taffyta, Rancis, and Sticky?" Candlehead asked.

"They should be here any minute now." Vanellope replied.

Vanellope, Candlehead, and P.I.X.A.L. turned to look at the screen. But after a few seconds, nothing happened. Vanellope looked worried and Candlehead sighed helplessly.

"She must have caught them. I'm so sorry." Vanellope said.

Candlehead put her hands in her head. Vanellope felt sorry for her. She tried to reassure Candlehead that it wasn't her fault, but Candlehead wasn't convinced.

"Taffyta, Rancis, and Sticky are stuck. The only one who got out was me and I was working for your counterpart most of the time." Candlehead said sadly.

Vanellope cupped her face gently.

"Candlehead, you were mind-controlled. There is nothing that you could have done. We'll get them back." Vanellope said reassuringly.

* * *

 _"Location: Alternate Litwak's Arcade, January 30th 2109"_

Back in the Alternate Litwak's Arcade, Taffyta was guarding the door of Rancis's room, so she could make sure that Rancis and Sticky (who had gotten put in the same room together) could not get to the computer. The two of them had tried to remove the headband, but Taffyta was too quick for them. It was frightening to see a person so active, yet so tired physically.

"You aren't escaping." Taffyta said angrily.

That sent a chill down Rancis and Sticky. It didn't sound like Taffyta at all. Dark Vanellope then approached the room, and Taffyta let her in.

"Why aren't you putting headbands on us too?" Rancis asked in confusion.

Dark Vanellope smiled.

"I like you two just the way you are." Dark Vanellope replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 30th 2109"_

Meanwhile, back in the real Litwak's Arcade, Vanellope sighed after failing to contact Taffyta, Rancis, and Sticky.

"I can't contact Taffyta, Rancis, and Sticky. They must had the computer taken away." Vanellope announced.

Vanellope was just about to turn the computer off to let it recharge when she saw Dark Vanellope smiling at her from the screen.

"Hello there, my annoying little counterpart. How are things going on the... other side?" Dark Vanellope asked.

Dark Vanellope chuckled at her joke.

"Funny. Where are my friends?" Vanellope asked angrily.

"YOUR friends?" Dark Vanellope asked with a raised eyebrow.

Vanellope glared at her evil counterpart. Candlehead stood beside her, looking just as angry.

"Ah, so you managed to deactivate my mind controlling headband?" Dark Vanellope asked.

Dark Vanellope paused to allow Taffyta to enter the room, and she showed her off in front of the computer screen.

"No matter, I have Taffyta." Dark Vanellope said.

Vanellope and Candlehead looked at each other.

"And Rancis and Sticky?" Vanellope asked.

Dark Vanellope smiled and wagged a finger at Vanellope.

"Oh, they're locked in a room. They've been defying me from the start. I had no idea that you and Rancis were communicating." Dark Vanellope replied.

"You won't get away with this. I have Candlehead over here, and I can get Rancis and Sticky too." Vanellope sneered.

Dark Vanellope rolled her eyes.

"Please don't tell me that your going to use the spider trick again. My Taffyta is too smart for that, unlike Candlehead, who to be honest really is of no asset to the team." Dark Vanellope said.

Candlehead frowned after hearing that. She knew that she could be ditsy sometimes, but it wasn't her fault. Dark Vanellope grinned.

"Well, anyway, I'm logging off now. But pop in for a chat every now and then. I would love to update you on what is happening." Dark Vanellope announced. She then pushed Taffyta to the side and whispered to Vanellope "Between you and me, Rancis and I might even have a thing going.".

"Why you..." Vanellope started to say angrily.

Just then, Sour Bill popped his head in Vanellope's room.

"Vanellope, who are you talking to?" Sour Bill asked.

Vanellope turned her head back towards the computer and noticed that it had gone blank again.

"I was talking to Candlehead and P.I.X.A.L." Vanellope replied.

"It sounded like someone was in here with you three." Sour Bill said.

Vanellope sighed.

"No, Sour Bill, everything's fine." Vanellope said.


	19. Setting Off

**Chapter 19: Setting Off**

Vanellope held her hands in her head and sighed.

"I can't believe it. She won." Vanellope said sadly.

P.I.X.A.L. put a hand on Vanellope's shoulder.

"Don't give up yet, Vanellope. We can't let her win. Think of a new solution." P.I.X.A.L. said softly.

A look of hope suddenly appeared on Vanellope's face.

 _"Or another way to get there."_ Vanellope thought. She then turned to Candlehead and ordered "Candlehead, get the rest of the team here.". And then she turned to P.I.X.A.L. and ordered "And P.I.X.A.L., go get one of the other Disney Characters that has magic abilities.".

Candlehead and P.I.X.A.L. nodded, and they left the castle.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Candlehead returned to the castle with the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe. And five minutes after that, P.I.X.A.L. returned to the castle with Genie. Vanellope explained what had happened with Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, and Sticky to the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe, and then she said that they were going to the alternate version of Litwak's Arcade to free them and then deal with Dark Vanellope themselves. They understood, and Vanellope asked Genie if he could use his magic to help them get to the Alternate Litwak's arcade. Genie agreed and everyone prepared to leave.

"One trip to the alternate version of the arcade coming up." Genie announced.

Genie snapped his finger, and he, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe disappeared in blue smoke.


	20. Taffyta, Rancis, And Sticky Get Rescued

**Chapter 20: Taffyta, Rancis, And Sticky Get Rescued**

 _"Location: Alternate Litwak's Arcade, January 30th 2109"_

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, and Genie reappeared in the alternate version of Game Central Station.

"Well, here we are." Genie announced.

Vanellope sighed and turned to Genie.

"Thank you, Genie. As for now, I need you to stay here and wait for us to return." Vanellope announced.

Genie nodded.

"Alright, I'll wait here." Genie said.

Vanellope nodded, and she, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe started walking towards the Alternate Sugar Rush's game portal. Occasionally, they climbed over piles of burnt debris that blocked the pathway that led to the game. The path was lined with marks on the floor that resembled silhouettes of game characters that had burned into nothing before dissolving into broken code. Old rusted game coins and medals were scattered about, their bright gleams now faded like the good memories of this version of Game Central Station. It sparked a sorrow in their hearts to see them so useless now.

It took a few minutes for them to reach the Alternate Sugar Rush's game portal. The archway was dark, ominous, and cold with a smell that wreaked of the stench of death and rotting wires that were rusted over. The blackness was like a monster that stood guard, waiting to eat anything that set foot inside. Vanellope shivered and then turned to the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe.

"Let's go, guys." Vanellope ordered.

With a deep breath, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe stepped into the tunnel and made their way down the wire. Several minutes passed by as they cautiously made their way through the tunnel until they reached the entrance of the game. They stepped into Alternate Sugar Rush and looked around.

"You know, if it weren't for the fact that this was a different dimension, I'd mistake this for our home." Citrusella said.

Adorabeezle nodded.

"Yes, your right. But we don't have enough time to procrastinate. We have to find Taffyta, Rancis, and Sticky, and then defeat Vanellope's evil alternate self." Adorabeezle said.

"Okay, but where would that be?" Swizzle asked.

"At the castle." Vanellope replied.

Minty nodded, transformed into her Sakura form, and then had her feet transform into two foot-equipped rocket thrusters. She then held onto everyone and flew them towards the castle. They landed on the roof, so they wouldn't go through the front doors and alert Dark Vanellope and Alternate Ralph about their presence. Adorabeezle transformed into her snow beast form and used her claws to slash a hole through the roof. Everyone jumped through the hole and found themselves in a hallway.

"Come on. Let's go free Taffyta, Rancis, and Sticky." Vanellope ordered.

Vanellope started running down the hallway, and the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe followed her. First, they checked each of the rooms in the different hallways for Taffyta, Rancis, and Sticky, but they weren't in the rooms. So, they decided to go to the alternate fungeon. They walked slowly and stealthily through the hallways that made up the alternate fungeon.

"Taffyta? Rancis? Sticky?" Vanellope called out as they walked down through the alternate fungeon hallway.

"Vanellope?" two voices asked.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe ran to the cell from where the voices came from, and they found Rancis and Sticky staring at them, their hands gripping the bars.

"You shouldn't be here." Sticky said nervously.

"Neither should you." Minty said.

"No, you don't understand. The other Vanellope is waiting for you. You guys are the ones that she wants. Taffyta is mind controlled, and she'll attack you if possible." Rancis said nervously.

"We know that." Vanellope said.

Vanellope tried to use her glitching abilities on the cell's lock, but it was glitch-proof. She groaned in frustration and turned to Minty.

"Minty, would you mind?" Vanellope asked.

Minty nodded, grabbed the lock, and crushed it. She then rammed into the cell door, which fell to the ground. Rancis and Sticky ran out, and Rancis hugged Vanellope while Sticky hugged Minty and Torvald. Crumbelina eyed the hallway behind her and the others, expecting to see either Taffyta, Dark Vanellope, or Alternate Ralph come forth at any moment.

"Okay, guys, as much as this is touching, we have to go." Crumbelina said.

Vanellope nodded.

"Right, let's get going." Vanellope ordered.

Vanellope turned around and bolted back up the way from where they came, with the others running behind her. They didn't run into trouble until they reached the end of the hallway. Taffyta stood guard at the alternate fungeon door, blocking their only way out. Taffyta glared at everyone and had her arms crossed, but once she spotted Vanellope, she thought that she was Dark Vanellope and bowed.

"Hello, master." Taffyta greeted.

Vanellope walked up to Taffyta and removed the headband.

"Taffyta, are you alright?" Vanellope asked.

Taffyta held her head in her hands and groaned. She then noticed Vanellope and glared at her.

"You!" Taffyta said angrily.

Vanellope held up her hands.

"Wait a minute, Taffyta! It's me." Vanellope said.

Taffyta noticed the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe, and she relaxed.

"How did you guys get here?" Taffyta asked.

"Genie helped us get came here so we could rescue you, Rancis, and Sticky. Now that the three of you are safe, we're going to beat up the other Vanellope before returning home." Nougetsia replied.

Taffyta scowled.

"Well then, let's find the other Vanellope. I have some things that I want to say to her." Taffyta said.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe then left the alternate fungeon and started heading to the alternate throne room.


	21. Alternate Ralph's Destruction

**Chapter 21: Alternate Ralph's Destruction**

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe reached the alternate throne room. Vanellope ran up to the two large doors, with the others following behind her.

"We have to be careful, Vanellope. We don't know what kind of tricks your counterpart has." Candi said.

Vanellope nodded.

"Everyone, be extremely cautious when fighting my counterpart." Vanellope said.

Vanellope gently pushed the alternate throne room's doors open, and she led herself, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe inside. The first thing that they noticed about the alternate throne room was that it had no decorations, and it was black instead of pink. A faint glow seemed to hover off the walls and floor, and even though they could see perfectly well, it only made the place gloomy and uninviting. The area that the throne was placed in was completely dark because there weren't any lights or natural light.

"Well, if it isn't my weak counterpart." a voice said coldly.

A light on the ceiling above the throne's area turned on and illuminated the area. Dark Vanellope sat sideways on a fiery black throne that was on a raised dais, with her legs resting over the arm. She noticed that Taffyta wasn't wearing the headband anymore, got out of the throne, and said "So, you managed to deactivate the second mind controlling headband? Well, it doesn't matter because I don't need to control her anymore."

Dark Vanellope then looked at the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe.

"And let me guess. These are the other versions of your teammates, right?" Dark Vanellope asked. She then put a hand under her chin and said "You know, they don't appear to possess much power, but they may be of use. I'm feeling generous today, so if all of you will willingly become my team members, I won't harm you.".

Jubileena folded her arms and glared at Dark Vanellope.

"No." Jubileena said sternly.

Dark Vanellope scowled.

"What?" Dark Vanellope asked angrily.

Gloyd glared at her.

"We will never serve you, due to your sick and twisted ways." Gloyd replied.

Snowanna nodded.

"Our answer to you is no, other Vanellope. We will not choose to be your team members. We choose to fight, and fight you we will." Snowanna replied.

Dark Vanellope chuckled evilly.

"I see. So you defy me. How amusing." Dark Vanellope said. She then glared at them and said "Well then, you will learn the error of your ways!".

Just then, a jet sound was heard, and Dark Vanellope looked up at the ceiling. She grinned, looked back at everyone, and laughed.

"It looks you guys have company." Dark Vanellope said.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe froze and looked up at Alternate Ralph, who was coming towards them. They stepped back as Alternate Ralph landed in front of them with a shockwave, which knocked them back. Alternate Ralph stood up straight and looked at them with glowing red eyes. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe stepped back and looked at Dark Vanellope, who glared at them and then turned to Alternate Ralph.

"Ralph, destroy!" Dark Vanellope ordered.

Alternate Ralph nodded and charged at the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe. Vanellope gasped and shot a blast of pixels at Alternate Ralph. The blast of pixels hit Alternate Ralph and threw him into a wall. Vanellope prepared to shoot another blast of pixels, but she stopped when she noticed Alternate Ralph slowly get up, hold his head with his arm, and turn around. His eyes were brown again, and he looked exhausted.

"Where am I?" Alternate Ralph asked weakly.

Dark Vanellope looked at Alternate Ralph in shock, and then she turned to the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe.

"What have you done to him?" Dark Vanellope asked angrily. She then turned back to Alternate Ralph and ordered "Ralph, destroy!".

Alternate Ralph glared at Dark Vanellope.

"Why would I destroy them? The real enemy is you, Vanellope! Before you corrupted me, I trusted you. But now I know that what your really like. Your just a spoiled brat!" Alternate Ralph said angrily.

Dark Vanellope stared at Alternate Ralph in surprise. She then glared at the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe, and she sneered "You will pay for this, all of you!".

Alternate Ralph pointed at Dark Vanellope.

"Now, you aren't going to hurt anyone anymore! I'm going to make sure of that!" Alternate Ralph said angrily.

Suddenly, a flash of black lightening descended upon Alternate Ralph, disintegrating his body. His head flew up into the air, and another bolt of lightning disintegrated it as well. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe gasped in shock at seeing Alternate Ralph getting destroyed.

"You would do well to learn your proper place, slave. No one commands me!" Dark Vanellope hissed venomously.

Citrusella became nervous.

 _"What have we gotten ourselves into?"_ Citrusella wondered.


	22. The Final Showdown

**Chapter 22: The Final Showdown**

After dealing with Alternate Ralph, Dark Vanellope turned back to the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe.

"You guys are foolish to oppose me, and that foolishness will have to be punished." Dark Vanellope spat.

Rancis turned to Vanellope.

"Vanellope, I'll follow you to the end." Rancis said.

The other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe said similar things.

"Good." Vanellope said. She then looked ahead at Dark Vanellope and said "I have a feeling that this battle will be long and hard. We'll have to give everything we've got." Vanellope said.

Crepe attacked Dark Vanellope first. She turned invisible and ran up to Dark Vanellope. She reappeared before Dark Vanellope and landed a powerful punch on her face. Minty ran over, transformed into her Sakura form, transformed into a kickball, and then jumped high into the air and landed a few powerful jumping blows to Dark Vanellope. Candlehead flew up, intending to attack Dark Vanellope, but Dark Vanellope struck Candlehead with a blast of shadow. However, Candlehead quickly struck Dark Vanellope back with a small fireball that burned her dress slightly and hurt her. Crepe quickly turned invisible again and reappeared once again before Dark Vanellope, sending out a powerful punch onto her face before retreating back to the others. Swizzle flew up high into the air, staying up there for only a few seconds before plummeting down towards Dark Vanellope, hitting her with multiple energy blasts.

"Hmm... so, you aren't weak. Maybe you are less useless then you appear. No matter, your still no match for me. Let me assume an alternate form and show you real power." Dark Vanellope said.

"I don't like the sound of that." Cinndon whispered.

"Neither do I." Damon whispered, focusing his attention on Dark Vanellope.

Wind started to appear around Dark Vanellope, and it became so thick that she was cut off from view. When the wind receded, dark gray smoke swirled around Dark Vanellope's body. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe trembled slightly over the immense power that was radiating off of Dark Vanellope.

"In this form, your attacks are like those of a child to me. You guys are lucky because you'll perish with the honor of having seen true terror and power!" Dark Vanellope sneered.

Gloyd turned to Vanellope.

"Vanellope?" Gloyd asked meekly

"Don't back down, guys. Remember, she destroyed an arcade once before. We can't let her do that again!" Vanellope said gently.

Candlehead looked boldly at Dark Vanellope, and in an instant, she sent a stream of fire at Dark Vanellope. However, the stream of fire didn't have any effect on Dark Vanellope. Citrusella shot lightning at Dark Vanellope, but she remained unaffected.

"Is that your idea of an attack?" Dark Vanellope asked with a smirk.

Dark Vanellope instantly knocked Vanellope away with a blast of shadow, and then she did the same thing to the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe. Minty, who was now in her normal form, ran over to Dark Vanellope and punched her multiple times, but like before, the damage was nullified. Dark Vanellope shot Minty away with a blast of shadow and refocused her attention on everyone. Sticky formed two marshmallow disks and threw them at Dark Vanellope, but like before, no damage was done. Mist filled the alternate throne room, and Crepe appeared in front of Dark Vanellope and gave her a powerful punch, but no damage was done to Dark Vanellope. Dark Vanellope shot Sticky with a blast of shadow, and energy gathered around her. The energy made Dark Vanellope stronger, and she inhaled it with vigor.

"Yesss... I have recovered from any slight damage that you caused earlier. And now, I will punish you for your resistance." Dark Vanellope sneered.

Snowanna looked at Vanellope nervously.

"Uh, Vanellope, what'll we do? We could be done for." Snowanna asked nervously.

Vanellope glared at Dark Vanellope while breathing heavily, her energy drained from the fight so far. Dark Vanellope looked at everyone and scowled.

"I will ask you again. Will you serve me? If so, I will forgive you for this." Dark Vanellope asked.

Vanellope stared straight into Dark Vanellope's eyes.

"We said this once, and we'll say it again. We'll never serve you!" Vanellope replied boldly.

Rancis nodded.

"I'm with my Vanellope. Forget it! I know we'll win!" Rancis said.

Rancis stood next to Vanellope, gently twining his hand into Vanellope's. Vanellope glanced at him, slightly blushing. Rancis gazed back, blushing slightly as well. Dark Vanellope cackled evilly.

"Very well. Then you will perish." Dark Vanellope said.

Suddenly, beams of light surrounded the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe. Dark Vanellope looked awestruck.

"What... what is this?" Dark Vanellope asked.

Genie suddenly appeared in the room.

"Genie?" Candi asked in shock.

Genie looked at the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe.

"Guys, you won't win without my intervention. Take some of my power to help you in this fight." Genie replied.

Genie summoned up his magic and spread energy towards the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe.

What... what is this? I feel completely revitalized." Toxika asked.

"I... I feel so energized!" Jubileena exclaimed.

Torvald smiled.

"Thank you, Genie." Torvald said.

Genie nodded and started to disappear.

"Farewell, guys. I believe in you." Genie said.

Genie then disappeared from view. Once he was gone, Dark Vanellope smirked.

"Very cunning, Genie! But you will not undo me!" Dark Vanellope hissed.

Crumbelina faced the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe.

"Guys, this is our moment! We're almost there!" Crumbelina exclaimed.

"Yes, let's do this." Adorabeezle said, smiling brightly.

Dark Vanellope glared at them.

"Enough! This ends now!" Dark Vanellope hissed venomously.

Nougetsia summoned up a cloud, and icicles fell down from the cloud and hit Dark Vanellope, actually doing damage by cutting her skin.

"W-What? H-How is it that you can hurt me?" Dark Vanellope asked in surprise.

"Our powers broke through your barrier!" Vanellope replied angrily.

"YEAH, SO BE PREPARED TO GO DOWN!" Candlehead shouted excitedly.

Taffyta nodded.

"Time to suffer, other Vanellope!" Taffyta said angrily.

Dark Vanellope glared at them and shot a blast of shadow that hit Vanellope directly. Rancis gasped, anger building up inside of him. He spat globs of toxic sugar waste that hit Dark Vanellope and burned her skin. Dark Vanellope glared at Rancis, feeling the burns from his attack. Minty ran towards Dark Vanellope, punching and kicking her multiple times, which caused a great deal of damage on her. Jubileena threw twenty cherry bombs at Dark Vanellope, causing a powerful amount of damage to her. Dark Vanellope's hands and arms sparkled with dark lightning, and she shot a stream of dark lightning at everyone. However Citrusella got in the way, and she just absorbed the dark lightning. Candlehead raised her arms into the air, and her arms lit up with fire. She then shot a powerful torrent of fire at Dark Vanellope that scorched her. Minty ran up to Dark Vanellope, jumped high into the air, and then sent a barrage of powerful jumps towards Dark Vanellope. Dark Vanellope shot a massive black fireball at everyone, but Candace used her fire controlling powers to make the black fireball collapse on itself. Torvald summoned six butter clones, and she had them attack Dark Vanellope. Dark Vanellope was caught off guard, and she got scalded from the butter clones hot butter.

"Aah! No, it can't be! How?" Dark Vanellope asked weakly.

"She's losing power! Keep going! It's not over yet!" Citrusella said excitedly.

Dark Vanellope shot a blast of shadow that hit Candi, doing some damage. Gloyd became angry and snapped his fingers, and two orange colored disks appeared in his hands. He threw the disks at Dark Vanellope, and the disks did a massive amount of damage to her. Citrusella ran up to Dark Vanellope and breathed out electricity that caused massive damage to her. Dark Vanellope groaned and started to tremble uncontrollably.

"Impossible... unthinkable... how could I... I cannot be beaten by lesser beings such as these... I cannot... I must not..." Dark Vanellope asked weakly.

A flash of light shined through the room, and a cloud of shadow surrounded Dark Vanellope's body.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII!" Dark Vanellope screamed.

Dark Vanellope then faded into nothing, and she disappeared from sight with a shadow cloud floating into the air for a short time before gently gliding down onto the floor. Snowanna sighed.

"It's all over." Snowanna said in relief.

Vanellope nodded.

"Let's go home." Vanellope said.

* * *

After the battle, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe found Genie in the alternate Game Central Station. Genie made sure that they were ready to go and then used his magic to teleport everyone back to the real Litwak's Arcade.


End file.
